


Скажи мне что-нибудь...

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: Они - маги, им по определению уготована нелегкая судьба, поэтому они стараются не связывать себя романтическими отношениями, но ведь из каждого правила есть исключения, так?(Сборник драбблов по любимому Хвосту Феи на Writober'20)За список тем спасибо прекрасной Ронеhttps://vk.com/ronahpetersburg?z=photo-38056640_457241125%2Falbum-38056640_00%2Frev
Relationships: Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. День 1 - Атмосфера полуночной тишины (Лаксус/Люси)

Часы на городской башне только что пробили полночь, а молодой парень, лицо которого было скрыто капюшоном черного плаща, нетерпеливо притопнул ногой и посмотрел на огромный древний циферблат. Кругом царила полная тишина, изредка нарушаемая едва слышными шагами стражников, патрулирующих улицы в столь позднее время. Порыв ветра, донесший до ушей незнакомца гогот пьяной компании, вышедшей из кабака на соседней улице, раскрыл полы плаща, заставляя поежится и раздраженно вздохнуть. Где эту девчонку черти носят?

Люси опаздывала уже на пятнадцать минут, что было весьма несвойственно юной леди. Может быть что-то пошло не так, и ее поймали? Что могло заставить Хартфелию задержаться? Внезапно, прямо перед ним возникла тоненькая фигурка, одетая в точно такой же плащ, как и у него самого.

— Почему так долго? — Облегченно выдохнул Лаксус, прижимая к себе блондинку и вдыхая запах карамели, исходящий от ее волос.

— Важный ужин слишком затянулся. Мне удалось от них сбежать только полчаса назад. Прости, что заставила ждать. — Шепчет она, уткнувшись в мужское плечо.

— Все в порядке, главное — ты здесь. — Люси не видит, скорее слышит, улыбку в его хриплом баритоне. Громкий хлопок, разрезавший ночную тишину, и последовавший за ним собачий лай заставил обоих вздрогнуть и испуганно заозираться в поисках опасности. — Нам пора, моя леди.

Дреяр осторожно сжимает хрупкую ладошку в своей и устремляется в темноту неосвещенных улиц. Девушка уверенно следует за ним. Вскоре пара достигает высокой городской стены и какое-то время идет вдоль толстой каменной кладки. Затем зоркий глаз блондина замечает то самое место, о котором тот услышал от одного из парней, часто сбегающим и возвращающимся в город этим путем, потому что главные ворота ночью заперты на засов и открываются только с рассветом.

Узкий канал, предназначенный для избавления от дождевой воды, не внушал доверия никому из них, но особого выбора не было, если Люси и Лаксус хотели покинуть город сегодня ночью. Мужчина спрыгивает вниз, ощущая, как его видавшие виды сапоги моментально промокают, хмурится, и берет девушку на руки. Та негромко вскрикивает от неожиданности, после чего испуганно зажимает рот ладошкой. Оба замирают на несколько секунд, но не уловив никаких признаков того, что их обнаружили, Дреяр устремляется вперед, осторожно ступая по скользким мокрым камням. Шаги эхом отражаются от каменных стен. Импровизированный тоннель длинной был всего метров десять, поэтому впереди очень скоро замаячило звездное небо.

В полном молчании они остановились, оглянулись на высокие стены родного города Хартфелии и пошли прочь. Лаксус продолжал сжимать чужую руку в своей, словно бы боялся, что спутница передумает и вернется обратно.

По всем законам этого мира они не должны были встретиться, но все же это произошло. В тот день стояла невозможная жара. На главной площади, залитой солнцем, не было даже крохотной тени, чтобы укрыться в ней. Блондин сидел прямо на брусчатке, играл на гитаре и пел очередную балладу. Шляпа перед ним была практически заполнена монетами. Внезапно тонкая аристократическая рука опускает туда целый мешочек с золотом. Он даже замолчал от удивления.

— Прошу, продолжайте. — Звонкий голос, раздавшийся откуда-то сверху, заставил Дреяра поднять голову. Перед ним стояла блондинка в легком изумрудном платье. Волосы ее были забраны в замысловатую прическу, открывая вид на тонкую шею и громоздкие серьги с драгоценными камнями.

— Что же столь важная особа делает здесь в полном одиночестве? — Ехидно спрашивает Лаксус. Незнакомка только гордо задирает подбородок, игнорируя вопрос. Мужчина пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к прерванной песне.

Это была их первая, и далеко не последняя встреча. Теперь девушка приходила каждый день, словно влекомая магнитом. Сидела рядом с ним, задавала вопросы о странах и городах, которые тот повидал, пела вторым голосом. Ее звали Люси Хартфелия, и она была дочерью правителя этого прекрасного города.

Робкое движение ладони заставляет блондина остановиться и оглянуться на спутницу. Она вовсе не казалась расстроенной или подавленной. Напротив, на ее красивом лице сияла улыбка, которую девушка дарила только ему. Люси делает несколько шагов, сокращая расстояние между ними и легко целует мужчину в щеку. Он качает головой, усмехнувшись.

Ветер колышет траву под ногами. Над ними темно-сапфировое небо, в котором словно алмазы, рассыпаны мириады звезд. Впереди уже темнеет лес, обещая беглецам надежное укрытие. Двое в черных плащах неслышно скользят навстречу приключениям.


	2. День 2 - Этикет танца (Эльза/Джерар)

Их разговор с Кагурой прервало покашливание, раздавшееся за ее спиной. И судя по улыбке названой сестры, там стоял именно тот, о ком она подумала.

— Вы позволите пригласить вас на танец? — Эльза обернулась. Перед ней стоял Джерар, слегка наклонив голову в приглашающем жесте, и протягивал ей ладонь.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу тебе отказать. — Смущаясь, улыбается девушка, и кладет свою руку в его. Легкий румянец коснулся щек, заставляя отвести взгляд от таких чарующих темно-зеленых глаз.

— Именно на это я и рассчитывал. — Улыбается Фернандес, прижимая уверенным движением аловолосую к себе за талию, как делал это множество раз. Однако сейчас все было совершенно иначе. Они уверенно вальсируют среди других пар. — Ты сегодня прекрасна, как никогда.

— Спасибо. — Негромко смеется она. — Ты бы знал, с каким боем я получила это платье.

— Я не сомневаюсь в том, что это было захватывающее зрелище, миссис Фернандес. — Тихий шепот заставляет табун мурашек пробежать по спине.

— Я еще не скоро смогу к этому привыкнуть. — Выдыхает Эльза, а потом закусывает губу, хитро прищуривается, и наклонившись к мужу шепчет в ответ — Но я думаю, ты можешь мне помочь быстрее свыкнуться с новой фамилией, дорогой.

Синеволосый негромко стонет, сильнее прижимая жену к себе. Та довольно ухмыляется — ее шалость удалась.

— Смена партнеров! — Розоволосый вихрь, сметая все на своем пути, разбивает их пару, хватая бывшую Скарлет за запястье.

— Нацу! — Грозно произносит она. — Так не делается! Ведь есть же этикет…

Девушка замолкает, увидев такую привычную улыбку друга и чертей, пляшущих в его взгляде. Пусть прошло уже много времени, Драгнил не изменился совершенно. Все тот же ребенок в душе. Даже после того, как Фернандес заняла пост мастера гильдии, аловолосая не перестала ходить на задания со своей командой. Просто не смогла отказаться от этого. Не хотелось в конечном итоге остаться одной с ворохом бумажек вместо верных друзей. Поэтому они с Мирой и Лаксусом разделили обязанности на троих. И надо сказать, что правление их триумвирата пошло на пользу всем Хвостатым.

— Ты изменилась. — В голосе слышится ностальгия по прошлым временам. — Куда же пропала «Танцующая чертовка», Эльза? — Смеется Нацу. В уголках глаз собираются небольшие морщинки. Все же им уже далеко не по девятнадцать. Становится немного грустно, но Титания улыбается, принимая его игру.

— Танцевать — значит воевать! — Приняв воинственный вид восклицает она, замечая, как побледнел парень. Фернандес только усмехается и вращает друга под смех всех собравшихся.

— Моя очередь! — Как всегда полураздетый, Грей выныривает из толпы, увлекая невесту в новый танец, а несчастного Драгнила поднимают на ноги Люси и Венди, вытирающие слезящиеся от смеха глаза.

— Слышь ты, король труселей! Я вообще-то танцевал с Эльзой! — Гневно кричит драконоборец явно оставшийся недовольным раскладом событий.

— Чего вякнул, головешка?! — Моментально забыв о подруге, вскидывается Фуллбастер.

— Смахнемся?! — Одновременно восклицают они, накидываясь друг на друга с кулаками.

— Вот он, старый добрый Хвост Феи. — Знакомые руки обнимают Эльзу за талию, затянутую в белый шелк, а подбородок мужа ложится ей на плечо. Она только качает головой, посмеиваясь. Это ее семья. Иначе и быть не могло.

Аловолосая поворачивается к Джерару. Он настороженно смотрит на нее, заметив тот самый блеск в глазах, какой бывал у всех Хвостатых, и дьявольскую ухмылку на прекрасных губах. Фернандес уже открывает рот, собираясь то ли задать вопрос, то ли сразу начать отнекиваться, но не успевает. Последнее, что синеволосый помнит с собственной свадьбы — воинственный клич любимой:

— Танцевать — значит воевать, Джерар!


	3. День 3 - Прощание суперзлодея (Люси/Лаксус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что Лаксус совершенно не тянет на суперзлодея, но это единственное, что пришло в голову *разводит руками*

Солнце садилось. Ночь быстро вступала в свои права, сменяя вечер. Одна за другой, на темном небе загорались звезды. В городе царило непривычное оживление. Еще бы, сегодня же парад «Фантазия», над устройством которого так трудились маги Хвоста Феи. Те, кто был его семьей, но он забыл об этом, заставив всех Хвостатых сражаться друг против друга только для того, чтобы выяснить кто же в гильдии самый сильный. Вот дурак. Да только поздновато понял это.

Дреяр издалека наблюдает за тем, как суетятся волшебники, готовясь начать с минуты на минуту. Вот Грей и эта новенькая, Джувия, кажется, возводят ледяной дворец. Фуллбастер уже успел раздеться. Чуть дальше — Мираджейн о чем-то радостно рассказывает Эльфману. Лаксус же выискивает одного конкретного человека, но никак не может уцепиться взглядом за блондинистую макушку Хартфелии.

Ему нужно с ней поговорить, объясниться. Перед глазами все еще стоял ее полный презрения взгляд, когда мужчина пришел в гильдию, чтобы поговорить с Мастером. Холод в любимых карих глазах заставил сжаться все внутренности от осознания того, что он монстр.

Веселый женский смех где-то в нескольких шагах от мага, заставляет резко повернуть голову. Это была Люси. Вместе с Леви и Биской, одетая в красивое розовое платье, девушка уже стояла на платформе и смеялась над дурачащимися Нацу и Хеппи. Блондин невольно засмотрелся на ту, что принадлежала лишь ему до скончания веков. Дреяр — дракон, а они своего не отпускают. И мужчина не отпустит Хартфелию, даже если она захочет. Ведь он эгоист до мозга костей. Отвлекшись на разглядывание своей избранницы, Лаксус упускает момент, когда парад начинается. Волшебник с изумлением смотрит на красоту, творящуюся вокруг него. И как можно было не замечать этого?

Что ж, раз поговорить с Люси не удалось, то пора и честь знать. Драконоборец оставит ей письмо в квартире. Мужчина разворачивается и делает несколько шагов по направлению к дому заклинательницы, но что-то заставляет обернуться. В этот момент в груди что-то замирает, а потом камнем ухает вниз, дыхание перехватывает, а глаза жгут слезы, которых там так давно не было. Все они, те, кого он предал, сейчас стояли, подняв вверх руку с большим и указательным пальцами. Фирменный жест Хвоста Феи, придуманный им еще в детстве.

***

Люси открывает дверь, устало прислоняется к стене и улыбается. Все же они хорошо провели время. Парад удался на славу. Да и посиделки после — тоже. Так и не включив свет, блондинка идет в полной темноте по квартире, намереваясь принять душ и лечь спать, но ее планы рушит человек, сидящий на кровати. Не узнать было невозможно.

— Лакс… — Тихо выдыхает она. Дреяр резко вскидывает голову, и девушка замечает еще не высохшие дорожки слез на его мужественном лице.

— Прости меня. Я последний идиот. Монстр. — Хрипло произносит мужчина, глядя прямо в такие любимые карие глаза.

Она пораженно открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, прежде чем сформулировать мысль:

— Ты вовсе не монстр. Просто запутался и оступился. Это с каждым могло произойти.

Легонько проводит рукой по чужим волосам, очерчивает пальчиками шрам. Ее невесомая ласка заставляет Лаксуса прикрыть глаза и чуть ли не замурлыкать от удовольствия. Но уже через несколько секунд маг отстраняется, сбрасывая с себя руки Хартфелии.

— Я пришел, чтобы извиниться и попрощаться. Не знаю, увидимся ли мы еще. — В голосе сквозит горечь.

— Куда ты отправишься? — Бесцветным голосом спрашивает держательница. Понимает, что переубедить все равно не удастся.

— Не знаю. Но я должен искупить свою вину за содеянное. — Дреяр не смотрит на нее, разглядывая внезапно ставшую такой интересной стену.

— Я буду ждать тебя. — Уверенно заявляет Люси и улыбается уголками губ, зная, что мужчина все равно увидит.

— Прощай, Люси. — Невесомо касается губами ее лба и выскальзывает в окно, отставляя после себя едва уловимый аромат озона в воздухе.


	4. День 4 - Осенние цветы (Люси/Лаксус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писала под Erin McCarley - Into the fire, так что для более полного погружения в зарисовку можете послушать.

— Привет, мам, пап. — Тихо произносит Люси, слегка ежась от порыва ветра, поднявшего в воздух засохшие листья с каменных надгробий. В руках у нее три небольших букета.

Блондинка садится прямо на землю между двумя мраморными плитами, осторожно опуская астры на отцовскую могилу. Вокруг стоит полная тишина, но вовсе не жуткая. Скорее умиротворяющая. Огромное дерево, под которым покоятся ее родители, шелестит оставшимися желтыми листьями, словно бы отвечая ей на приветствие.

— Знаешь, пап, я решила выкупить семейный особняк и восстановить бизнес. Пусть на это уйдет немало времени, но я сделаю это, будь уверен. В память о тебе. — Правой рукой, со знаком гильдии, проводит по имени, очерчивая каждую букву. — Я откладывала деньги на поместье уже несколько лет. С каждого задания примерно треть суммы, и вот, наконец, вчера набралась нужная. Я так волнуюсь. Даже не знаю почему.

Люси приходила на могилы родителей каждый месяц в один и тот же день. Поднимаясь с постели вместе с рассветом, она облачалась в черное, покупала цветы в небольшом магазинчике недалеко от дома у милой старушки, что вечно рассказывала ей о своей дочери и внуках, и шла сюда. Это был только ее день. Никто не смел нарушить уединение девушки. Даже до Нацу друзьям удалось донести, что мешать заклинательнице не стоит. И если поначалу было больно и одиноко, то через какое-то время это стало своего рода ритуалом. Возвращалась Хартфелия всегда словно бы обновленная. Как будто кто-то несколько часов вливал в нее свои магические силы. В такие дни блондинка обычно сильно выматывалась, поэтому вечер проводила в объятиях любимого человека, завернутая в плед, словно в кокон, с кружкой какао в руках, слушая глубокий голос, читающий ей очередной приключенческий роман. За эти моменты Люси была бесконечно благодарна Лаксусу, обычно черствому на эмоции.

На второе надгробие опускается букет флоксов, в котором изредка встречаются цветки тысячелистника. Заклинательница вытирает заструившиеся по лицу слезы. Ей так не хватало матери.

— У меня для вас новости, мама. Хорошие. — Сквозь рыдания улыбается кареглазая. — Я вышла замуж. И мне так жаль, что вас не было рядом. Вам бы точно понравился Лаксус. Хотя ты, папа, наверняка при первой встрече поругался бы с ним до хрипоты. — Усмехается, представляя эту сцену, но потом встряхивает головой, отгоняя несбывшиеся мечты. Этого никогда не будет. Ее удел — разговаривать с холодными камнями, надеясь, что родители слышат ее. — Он заботится обо мне, правда. И я люблю его. Больше всего на свете.

Нежная улыбка трогает губы. На мгновение Люси даже кажется, что она видит едва заметные очертания двух фигур, застывших в нескольких метрах от нее. Более тонкая из них, кажется, протягивает руки к девушке, но стоит той моргнуть, как все исчезает, а осенний ветер уносит прочь иллюзию.

— Не сиди на земле, заболеешь ведь. Холодно уже. — Чужая ладонь ложится на хрупкое плечо, а голос раздается где-то над ухом.

Хартфелия кивает, поднимаясь на ноги и сильнее кутаясь в черное осеннее пальто. Прощается с родителями и берет ладонь мужа в свою. В руках у нее еще один букет осенних цветов. Они с Лаксусом проходят еще несколько каменных плит прежде, чем снова останавливаются.

— Ну, здравствуй, дед. — Горько усмехается Дреяр, опуская на могилу желтые бархатцы.


	5. День 5 - Вино в борделе (Люси/Лаксус)

Ночь была в самом разгаре, когда Лаксус покинул VIP-комнату элитного клуба, где они зависали с друзьями, и направился к бару, намереваясь немного посидеть в одиночестве и еще выпить. В общем зале было шумно и людно. Ну конечно, ночь субботы — самое время, чтобы развлечься. Блондин плюхается на свободный стул и делает жест рукой.

— Что для вас, сэр? — Молодой парень, работавший сегодня барменом, подошел на удивление быстро.

— Виски. Односолодовый. — Коротко бросает Дреяр, после чего извлекает из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Первая затяжка в сочетании с терпкостью напитка на языке дарят именно то, в чем он так нуждается — ощущение кайфа и расслабленности. Почти сравнимо с хорошим сексом.

— Вина пожалуйста. Сухого красного. Несите самое дорогое, какое у вас есть. — Женский голос рядом заставляет обернуться. Высокая блондинка, что сидит рядом с ним, что-то быстро печатает в телефоне и сильно хмурится.

Ее заказ приносят практически моментально, поэтому Лаксус продолжает наблюдать за незнакомкой, затуманенным сознанием отмечая, что она очень даже в его вкусе. Девушка же продолжает хмурится, глядя в экран, когда просит бармена оставить ей бутылку. Кареглазая обхватывает ножку бокала изящными пальчиками и залпом его осушает, заставив Дреяра удивленно вскинуть брови. Он и не знал, что остались женщины, способные так пить.

Люси же, а это была именно она, бросает взгляд на аппарат, начавший вибрировать на стойке, потом быстро нажимает зеленую кнопку, несколько секунд слушает говорившего, а потом резко отвечает:

— Пошел ты к черту! Я разве не понятно выразилась, когда швырнула в тебя той вазой? Все кончено. Заруби себе на носу. КОН-ЧЕ-НО! — Нажимает отбой и швыряет несчастный аппарат на пол, наступая тонким каблуком сапог. Послышался характерный хруст.

— Не слишком ли резко? — Прежде, чем он успевает подумать, произносит блондин.

— Он заслужил. — Отрезает Хартфелия, наливая себе новый бокал. — Засранец несколько недель не давал о себе знать, забыл о нашей годовщине, а потом я вижу у него в сети фотографии с курорта с какой-то бабой.

— Да, он, кем бы этот _он_ не был, самый распоследний идиот, если променял такую девушку на кого-то другого. — Дреяр лениво крутит в руке пустой стакан из-под виски, а потом тянется к бутылке вина незнакомки. — Я Лаксус.

— Люси. — Представляется в ответ собеседница. — И вы ничего не знаете обо мне, чтобы делать такие выводы. — Язвительно бросает она. В ее наманикюренных пальцах оказывается тонкая женская сигарета. В нос ударяет запах клубники.

— Я больше, чем уверен, что не ошибся в своих выводах. Всех людей можно легко прочесть буквально за несколько минут разговора. — Растягивая слова, выдает мужчина.

— И что же вы можете обо мне сказать? — В карих глазах плещется искренний интерес, когда блондинка неосознанно наклоняется ближе.

— Я расскажу тебе, если ты согласишься выпить со мной это прекрасное вино где-нибудь подальше отсюда. — Хищная улыбка играет на губах, когда Лаксус произносит эти слова.

Люси задумывается на несколько секунд, но после — посылает все к черту и кивает. Она совершенно не знает, кто этот человек перед ней, но он уж точно не может быть хуже тех, кого девушка знает. Они поднимаются, забирают с собой бутылку, после чего Дреяр оставляет крупную купюру на стойке за заказы обоих, и пара покидает заведение.

Блондин что-то рассказывал ей, пока молодые люди ожидали такси, но Хартфелия не особо вникала. Все больше смотрела за тем, как двигаются его губы, что естественно не осталось незамеченным. Жаркий поцелуй, обрушившийся на нее, стал полной неожиданностью, но отнюдь не неприятной. Люси ответила с такой же страстью, закидывая руки мужчине на шею, притягивая ближе к себе.

Оба плохо помнят с чего все началось, но зато дословно могут воспроизвести разговор, состоявшийся уже после всего, когда они лежали в развороченной кровати и тяжело дышали. В тот момент Лаксус понял, что просто не может отпустить эту неземную девушку. Не позволит ей уйти, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме воспоминаний. Именно поэтому блондин предлагает ей сходить на нормальное свидание в ресторан завтра вечером. В ответ Люси звонко смеется, но все же соглашается, заявляя, что и такое, неправильное, по его словам, начало знакомства, ее вполне устраивает.


	6. День 6 - Последняя манипуляция (Мира/Фрид)

Миражанна беглым взглядом осмотрела помещение гильдии, продолжая заниматься уборкой за барной стойкой. Совсем недалеко от нее устроилась небольшая компания из Каны, Люси, Лаксуса и Бикслоу. Штраус удивленно вскидывает брови. Чтобы эта четверка, да вместе собралась? Они точно что-то задумали, в этом можно даже не сомневаться. Девушка уже хотела подойти поближе и послушать о чем-же шепчутся друзья, но не успела — те разошлись. Громовержцы отправились на второй этаж, где их уже ждали Фрид и Эвергрин, Кана упорхнула назад к забытому на некоторое время бочонку вина. Только Хартфелия осталась сидеть возле бара и тепло улыбнулась подруге, когда та приблизилась к ней.

— Привет, Мира. Сделаешь мне коктейль? — Будничным тоном произносит заклинательница, глядя на дьяволицу своими большими карими глазами.

— Тебе как обычно? — Улыбается Штраус, не замечая, как хитро блеснули искры в глазах блондинки.

— Да, ванильный. — Кивает она. — Скажи, ты же ведь думала о том, чтобы свести Нацу и Лисанну, так? — Понижает голос до заговорщического шепота, когда пепельноволосая ставит перед ней напиток.

— У тебя есть идеи? — Тут же оживляется волшебница, доставая из-под стойки потрепанный блокнот, в который записывала все свои дьявольские планы по сведению парочек. — Я так ничего и не смогла решить. Драгнил слишком ребенок. — Огорченно произносит она, разглядывая свои заметки в поисках хотя бы одной, мало-мальски приличной идеи.

— А если просто запереть их в кладовке и наложить письмена? Тогда они не смогут оттуда выйти до тех пор, пока не поговорят о своих чувствах. — Хартфелия давит победную улыбку, заметив, как заблестели глаза Миры. Она клюнула на их приманку. Все же, несмотря на то, что девушка была сильным магом, ей было достаточно легко манипулировать.

— Нужно попросить Леви с этим помочь! — Загоревшись идеей, дьяволица спешит действовать, но команда хитрецов уже все спланировала за нее.

— Лучше попроси Фрида, его письмена более надежные, да и вопросов он задавать не станет. Ты же знаешь, что Джастин не лезет не в свое дело, а Леви обязательно захочет узнать в чем дело, тогда об этом обязательно узнает Гажил, который расскажет Нацу. А вот этого нам точно не надо.

Штраус замерла на месте, обдумывая слова подруги, после чего кивнула и направилась к лестнице на второй этаж. Люси же подает условный сигнал остальным заговорщикам, внимательно наблюдавшим за сценой, развернувшейся у бара. Альберона отрывается от вина и показывает ей поднятый вверх большой палец. Ухмылку Дреяра блондинка не видит, скорее чувствует на интуитивном уровне, как и хихиканье Бикслоу.

Стоит барменше поставить ногу на первую лестничную ступеньку, как Кана медленно поднимается с места и идет в подсобку, чтобы приготовить все так, как они условились заранее.

Свидетелями разговора Миражанны и Фрида стали Лаксус и маг душ, упорно делающий вид, что ему до безумия скучно. Девушка неспешно подошла к их столу и замялась, что было очень несвойственно всегда уверенной в себе дьяволице. Она собирается с мыслями буквально через несколько секунд и излагает свою просьбу, глядя прямо в глаза магу письмен. Как и предполагали друзья, Джастин не стал задавать лишних вопросов, а сразу поднялся с места и пошел за Мирой, что-то тихо с ней обсуждая.

Отлично, вот и второй угодил в их ловушку, — думает заклинательница, наблюдая за парочкой, идущей в сторону подсобки.

Фрид вытаскивает меч, начиная выводить замысловатые фиолетовые символы, призванные наладить личную жизнь сестры Штраус, но использованы они будут совершенно не для этого. Бикслоу внимательно следит за происходящим, буквально свесившись через перила верхнего этажа. Еще чуть-чуть, и упадет. Вот зеленоволосый заходит внутрь, чтобы начертать еще какие-то знаки, а Мира остается в нескольких шагах от порога — он не велел перешагивать. Иначе ловушка захлопнется раньше времени.

Сейчас! — Думают четверо заговорщиков, дьявольски усмехаясь.

Деревянные куклы мага душ вихрем проносятся по всей гильдии и врезаются точнехонько в спину пепельноволосой, заставляя зайти за запретную линию. Символы вспыхивают на несколько секунд, после чего исчезают, а Альберона захлопывает дверь, оставляя ничего не понимающих Миражанну и Фрида наедине со своими чувствами.

— Я думала, что она догадается, — облегченно выдыхает Хартфелия, обнимая Лаксуса за шею и целуя в щеку.

— Ты мастер заговаривать зубы. Я даже сам почти поверил. — Синеволосый тихо смеется, а его куклы вторят: мастер, мастер, мастер.

— Зато больше она не будет заниматься сводничеством. — Удовлетворенно хмыкает маг молний, прижимая к себе блондинку. Все же Штраус оказала ему неоценимую услугу, толкнув тогда Люси прямо в его объятия, но это была ее последняя манипуляция подобного рода.


	7. День 7 - Мятные листья (Эльза)

_/Хвостатые не умирают — они исчезают в золотых искрах./_

  
Она сильнее сжимает большую белую кружку, чтобы скрыть дрожь, и вдыхает уже приевшийся запах мятных листьев, которые Фернандес постоянно добавляет в чай, надеясь, что это хоть сколько-нибудь поможет. Эльза не хочет его огорчать, поэтому и молчит — ей вряд ли можно помочь. Горькая усмешка искажает красивые губы, а на деле хочется кричать. Выть от раздирающей душу боли, рыдать так, чтобы все эмоции вышли вместе со слезами, но Скарлет не может себе этого позволить. Она сильная, а значит, должна держаться. На нее ведь ровняются все остальные уцелевшие члены гильдии.

Если уж лидер дает слабину, то они и подавно решат, что им тоже можно причитать и наматывать сопли на кулак. Нет уж, спасибо. Титания вздыхает, отставляя от себя напиток. Тошно уже от чая, как же Джерар этого не поймет? Кажется, будто все в этом доме пропиталось запахом проклятой мяты. Даже они сами.

После смерти друзей все стало таким бессмысленным. То, что раньше было важным, сейчас — мелочи. Эльза поднимается на ноги и, так и не произнеся ни слова, покидает квартиру, что совсем недавно снимала Хартфелия, теперь «покоящаяся» в сырой земле между Нацу и Греем, совсем недалеко от Миры.

Она держит путь в гильдию, быстро минуя разрушенные дома и улицы, заваленные грудами камней. Только бы не видеть этого, не наносить новые раны и без того истерзанной душе. Аловолосая замирает возле витрины кондитерской, где раньше так любила покупать клубничные пирожные. Несколько секунд сверлит свое отражение мутным взглядом, вытаскивает из пространственного кармана меч и обрезает свои волосы до плеч. Нет никаких сил на них смотреть, вспоминая былые деньки. Потом волшебница продолжает свой путь, нигде больше не останавливаясь.

Возле больших деревянных дверей на миг застывает, все еще надеясь, что сейчас ей навстречу вылетит Эльфман, со своим фирменным «Мужики не сдаются», но средний Штраус тоже сильно изменился, оставшись единственным представителем их семьи. В заново отстроенном здании слишком тихо и пусто. За стойкой стоит Кинана, Ромео и Венди о чем-то тихо переговариваются за одним из множества столов, Джувия отсутствующим взглядом сверлит Кану, что битый час распинается перед синеволосой и подливает в стакан виски. Ей тоже тяжело. Как бы шатенка не отрицала, она была сильно привязана к Гилдартсу.

Эльза теперь мастер когда-то великого и ужасного Хвоста Феи и объединенного с ними Саблезуба, и это накладывает на нее очередной груз ответственности. В обоих гильдиях осталось слишком мало волшебников, чтобы существовать поодиночке. Она даже не знает толком, зачем пришла сюда, просто оставаться в четырех стенах больше не могла. Бетонные плиты словно давили на нее, грозясь расплющить и без того висящее на волоске самообладание.

Долго в гильдии Скарлет не задерживается. Делать тут совершенно нечего. Все обязанности теперь сводились просто к контролю за выполнением заданий — крушить-то больше некому. Девушка бредет по улицам, совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающий мир. В душе одновременно так пусто и так горестно-больно, что впервые в жизни ей не хочется бороться, а хочется просто свернуться калачиком и покориться судьбе.

Эльза удивленно моргает. Ну конечно, ноги принесли ее туда, где и ей следовало бы быть. Ряды белых надгробий с одинаковыми датами после черты. День, когда они хоронили больше десятка пустых гробов, волшебница помнит очень смутно, но может оно и к лучшему?

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь. — На плечи опускается теплая куртка, окутывая ее таким родным ароматом. Джерар появляется как всегда неслышно и встает рядом с ней, глядя на могилы хвостатых. — Их здесь нет, ты же тоже чувствуешь это.

Скарлет только молча кивает — он прав. Девушка вообще мало говорит с последней битвы с Зерефом и Акнологией. Порой может молчать несколько дней к ряду, а если и говорит, то кратко и по делу, никаких эмоций.

— Пойдем домой. — Фернандес мягко приобнимает ее за талию и ведет к выходу, а по лицу всегда сильной Эльзы текут горькие слезы. — Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Просто нужно время. — Успокаивающе гладит по голове синеволосый, хотя и сам понимает, что «хорошо» уже не будет никогда.

Они возвращаются в квартиру Хартфелии в полном молчании. Скарлет сидит на диване, откинув голову на спинку. Парень заваривает такой ненавистный чай с мятой для них обоих и ставит чашки на журнальный столик. Он ненавидит этот чай точно также, как и волшебница, но это единственное, что помогает им забыться сном, в котором их не преследуют лица мертвых друзей.


	8. День 8 - Мы - маги (Лаксус/Люси)

_Мы — маги, нам по определению уготована нелегкая судьба, поэтому мы стараемся не связывать себя романтическими отношениями, так, только для того, чтобы снять напряжение, на одну ночь. Но не больше того. Это негласное правило. И именно поэтому я совершенно не понимаю, как должна поступить в сложившейся ситуации. Почему, когда дело касается чувств, все обязательно должно быть так запутанно и сложно?_

Люси размашисто ставит вопросительный знак в конце предложения и резко захлопывает дневник. В последнее время она слишком раздражена. А виной всему эта чертовски глупая ситуация между ней и Дреяром. Заклинательница вздрагивает, буквально чувствуя, что у нее за спиной стоит и нахально ухмыляется предводитель Громовержцев, фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Чего тебе? — Он подходит ближе и садится рядом. Взгляд невольно падает на правое запястье, оплетенное красной нитью, точно такой же, как у нее самой.

— Веришь или нет, я пришел извиниться. — В усталом голосе ни грамма насмешки. Глаза, цвета грозового неба подтверждают всю серьезность слов. — Если бы я действовал быстрее, ничего этого, — блондин неопределенно взмахивает рукой, — не было бы.

— Я принимаю твои извинения, но это ничего не меняет. — Отрезает Люси, поднимаясь на ноги. — И тебе стоило бы выспаться. Отвратительно выглядишь. — Добавляет она, почти дойдя до дверей гильдии. Его общество никак нельзя было назвать приятным для нее.

Усевшись в отдаленном уголке парка под раскидистым старым деревом, волшебница снова раскрывает блокнот.

_Чертов Дреяр конечно же должен был вести бой в своей любимой манере, насмехаясь над противником. Нужно было сразу его нейтрализовать, а не трепаться, как бабки на базаре утром. В итоге темный маг решил, что будет забавно напоследок связать жизни двух ненавидящих друг друга людей красной нитью судьбы. Буквально, привязать их друг к другу. И кто попал под раздачу? Ну, разумеется, «везучая» я и болтливый самовлюбленный индюк Дреяр…_

— Болтливый самовлюбленный индюк? Не слишком ли грубо? — Спрашивает хриплый голос прямо над ухом. Да что же это такое? Он может оставить ее в покое хоть на пару часов?

— Зато правда. А теперь иди, куда шел. — Резко и грубо, но по-другому, похоже, маг молний просто не понимает.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь. — Держательница аж воздухом поперхнулась, услышав эти слова. — Я не могу спать, когда ты далеко. Фрид сказал, что это одно из побочных действий заклинания. У тебя должно быть что-то похожее, но ты не выглядишь уставшей. — Задумчиво тянет он, пристально оглядывая блондинку, залившуюся краской. Так вот, почему она… Злость на Лаксуса начала усиливаться в геометрической прогрессии. — Что? Что такое? Ты почему так покраснела? — Обеспокоено бормочет мужчина, трогая ее лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я ненавижу тебя. — Шипит Люси, и с силой отталкивает от себя чужую руку, и вскакивает на ноги, громко крича. — Спать он не может! Бедненький! А я… — Резко осекается, понимая, что никогда не сможет произнести это вслух. Естественно, драконоборец услышал, как ускорилось ее сердцебиение. Светлые брови взметнулись вверх.

— Что «ты»? — Он опускается на траву, и внимательно смотрит на девушку перед собой, в очередной раз думая, что отнюдь не прочь переспать с ней. В голове вспыхивают картинки того, как это могло бы быть, и тело незамедлительно откликается. Черт бы побрал эту блондинку!

— Прекрати сейчас же, о чем бы ты там не думал! Мне хватило уже, за последние несколько дней. — Наклонившись к нему, оставив между лицами пару сантиметров шипит Хартфелия, и до него наконец доходит смысл ее слов.

— То есть ты возбуждаешься всякий раз, как я… — Черт, это было действительно очень смущающе. Он прекрасно понял, почему Люси ничего не сказала ему об этом. Красная, как рак, она кивает, и у Лаксуса перехватывает дыхание.

— Постарайся воздержаться от посещения шлюх в ближайшие дни. Хотелось бы выспаться. — Бросает держательница, опускаясь рядом с ним.

— Не было никаких шлюх. — Вырывается прежде, чем Дреяр успевает осознать это. Теперь и он покраснел не хуже.

— Я не хочу ничего знать! Просто не говори. — Жалобно просит кареглазая, а потом хлопает по своим коленям. — Иди сюда. — И поясняет в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд. — На тебя смотреть больно. На зомби уже похож. Ложись, поспи немного, если тебе для этого нужно мое общество.

Тот благодарно кивает, принимая предложение. Если честно, блондин уже еле на ногах стоял от усталости. Он устраивает голову на ее бедрах, закрывая глаза и практически мгновенно проваливается в сон, чувствуя, как тонкие пальчики перебирают волосы.

Просыпается Лаксус уже на закате, с удивлением отмечая, что действительно отдохнул. Несколько минут маг молний смотрит на алые облака, быстро проплывающие в вышине, а потом все вспоминает и резко садится. Люси все еще была здесь — сидела, прислонившись спиной к дереву и слушала музыку в наушниках. Сколько же времени она не двигалась. Должно быть ее ноги сильно затекли. Дреяр начинает разминать стопы волшебницы, тем самым привлекая к себе внимание.

— Что ты делаешь? — Спрашивает безразлично, глядя куда-то сквозь него.

— Оказываю ответную услугу. — Улыбка трогает губы, когда карие глаза в удивлении расширяются. — И еще одно, я думал о тебе.

После этого воздух резко перестает поступать в легкие заклинательницы. Она несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, так и не найдя слов. И поэтому просто отвешивает ему увесистый подзатыльник.

— Дурак!

— Нет, я серьезно. — Лицо снова оказывается в непозволительной близости от ее собственного. Несколько секунд оба молчат, а потом одновременно сокращают это ничтожное расстояние.

Фрид и Леви, как заинтересованные представители обоих сторон, наблюдали за происходящим из кустов. Они уже давно нашли в библиотеке заклинание, наложенное на их товарищей, но сообщать об этом не стали, потому что способа снять его не было, как такового… Но, похоже, парочка и сама пришла к требуемому результату безо всякой помощи.

Они — маги. Им часто приходится влипать в разные передряги, поэтому они совершенно не стремятся создавать семьи или заводить отношения, но ведь из каждого правила есть исключения, так?


	9. День 9 - Очарование красного шелка (Лаксус/Люси)

Люси всегда считала шелковые простыни чем-то вульгарным и неприличным. Таким вещам место в борделях, всегда заявляла она. Именно поэтому подарок четы Фернандес вызвал бурю негодования, но натянув на лицо дежурную улыбку, будущая Дреяр благодарит друзей, откладывая красные шелковые простыни в сторону, надеясь запрятать их очень-очень далеко раньше, чем домой вернется ее жених.

План был заранее обречен на провал, потому что выражение лица заклинательницы, когда та увидела, что было в подарочной коробке, да и сам подарок (с отнюдь прозрачным намеком) стали предметом шуток на мальчишнике, состоявшемся двумя днями позже.

— Вы уже опробовали простыни? — Смеется Джерар, хлопая Лаксуса по плечу. Тот удивленно поднимает брови. — Ну, те, что мы подарили вам.

— Сколько ты выпил? — Усмехается драконоборец. Если бы им сделали такой подарок, то он-то точно об этом знал. Только если… Мысль мелькает совершенно неожиданно. — Что за простыни?

— Красные шелковые. Привезли из столицы. — В глазах синеволосого пляшут черти. — Она ведь не сказала тебе?

— Ну, разумеется, нет. Можно подумать, ты плохо знаешь Люси. Да она смущается, стоит мне только намекнуть на что-то в подобном роде. — Маг молний залпом допивает виски, оставшийся в стакане, и поднимается с места.

— Удачи! — Слышится хохот Фернандеса, а потом дверь бара, где собралась мужская часть гильдии закрылась, и звуки вокруг словно выключили.

Лаксус уверенно направлялся в квартиру Хартфелии, где они жили вместе последние полгода. Оставалось надеяться, что девушки дома не было, и он сможет перерыть весь дом в поисках спрятанного блондинкой подарка. Едва мужчина вошел, стало понятно, что его невеста уже вернулась и сейчас, судя по видневшемуся из спальни света, находилась именно там, работая над романом. Она настолько увлеклась, что совершенно не услышала, как Дреяр захлопнул входную дверь и прошел через всю квартиру в комнату.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Обжигая горячим дыханием шепчет блондин ей на ухо, заставляя нервно сглотнуть. Ну, конечно, кто-то все-таки проболтался. Люси упрямо качает головой, неосознанно метая взгляд на чемодан, лежащий на шкафу. — Так вот куда ты их спрятала. — Этот тон не сулил ей ничего хорошего. Об этом же свидетельствовали черти, пляшущие во взгляде. — Позволь узнать, чем же тебе не угодили несчастные простыни?

— Это так вульгарно. — Стремительно краснея, выпаливает волшебница. — Не хочу чувствовать себя распутной девицей всякий раз, как буду ложиться в собственную кровать. Лаксус только качает головой, усмехаясь. Вот же, придумала какую-то чушь на пустом месте.

— Прими пока душ. Я скоро присоединюсь к тебе. — Мягко произносит маг молний. Девушка покидает комнату, а он одним движением снимает чемодан со шкафа, извлекая из него предмет обсуждения, срывает с постели обыкновенную синюю простынь и аккуратно застилает новую. После — гасит в комнате освещение, оставляя только несколько свечей. С чего бы его потянуло на романтику? Мужчина оборачивается, услышав тихие шаги за спиной, несколько секунд глядит на блондинку, не в силах сказать и слова. Потом подходит, осторожно поднимая лицо за подбородок и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Как ты могла подумать… — Снова качает головой, так и не договорив, и целует невесту, утягивая ее за собой на так пугавшие девушку красные шелковые простыни.


	10. День 10 - Эстетика страшного (Люси/Стинг)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня решила изменить традициям и написать по другой паре, потому что в голове прям четко появилась эта картинка с кинозалом и визжащей Люси, которая запрыгивает на Стинга))

— Может лучше на комедию? — Все еще причитала Люси, которую Нацу и Грей волокли за руки в сторону нужного им кинозала. Эльза молча шла рядом.

— Ну уж нет. Сегодня ведь Хеллоуин. А значит, мы точно будем смотреть ужастик, Люси. И тебе не удастся отвертеться, поверь. — Уверенно заявляет Драгнил, впихивая билеты контролеру, удивленно воззрившемуся на их странную компанию, и вталкивает Хартфелию в зал.

Девушка с удивлением отметила, что почти все места были заняты. И чем людям так нравятся эти фильмы ужасов? Кровавым месивом? Неожиданно выпрыгивающими из-за угла зомби? Вот уж спасибо, ей такого не надо. Нервы и так ни к черту, но противостоять друзьям было просто невозможно. В канун Дня всех святых, когда дети наряжаются в костюмы и собирают конфеты по домам соседей, а кто постарше — устраивают тематические вечеринки, Нацу, Эльзе и Грею удалось заставить блондинку пойти с ними в кино. И здесь была ее главная ошибка — стоило сначала узнать на какой фильм те собрались.

Ее место было в самой середине ряда, волей не волей, придется сидеть весь сеанс — так просто отсюда не выберешься. Тяжело вздохнув, Люси закатывает глаза и скидывает со своего плеча руку Фуллбастера, показывая, что не желает с ними говорить. Взгляд падает на девушку, сидящую через одно — пустующее — место от нее. Короткие пепельные волосы и такое же, как у самой кареглазой испуганное выражение лица. Хартфелия понимающе улыбается незнакомке, что пришла, судя по всему, с другом — брюнет, сидящий слева от нее, что-то быстро говорил, но собеседница особо не вслушивалась.

— Тоже обманом притащили? — Перегнувшись через кресло спрашивает она. — Я Юкино.

— Прям подруги по несчастью. Я Люси. — Она пожимает пепельноволосой руку. — Чем он тебя заманил? — Кивает в сторону уже уткнувшегося в телефон парня.

— Их двое. Стинг, как всегда, отправился за едой. Они пообещали, что это будет мелодрама.

— А сами решили посмотреть, как ты визжишь от страха. — Закончила за нее девушка. — Знакомо.

— Просите, извините! — Слышится откуда-то справа, и в поле их зрения попадает высокий блондин, нагруженный едой. Блондинка тихонько хихикает.

— А вот и Стинг. — Констатирует Агрия, а потом дает совет. — Если сильно надоест постоянным чавканьем или глупыми комментариями, можешь ударить его.

— Какая прекрасная у меня компания. — Парень усаживается между девушками и подмигивает Хартфелии, но больше ничего сказать не успевает — свет гасят и запускают кучу рекламных роликов.

Поначалу Люси даже кажется, что зря она так боялась идти на фильм. Ничего особенно страшного не происходит — только тревожная музыка нагоняет волнения, когда несколько основных героев превращаются не то в зомби, не то в призраков — этого она так и не поняла. А потом начинается кровавое месиво, как раз то самое, которого так боялась кареглазая. И изо всех кустов и углов выскакивают зомби, с ошметками кожи на лице, и вытекающими мозгами. Она кривит губы в отвращении, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу крик, и косится на подругу по несчастью. Юкино выглядит ничуть не лучше, чем блондинка. Агрия зажмурилась и впилась ногтями в руку своего темноволосого спутника, лицо которого перекосило от боли. Блондин же, сидевший рядом с ней, был поглощен действием на экране, машинально закидывая в рот попкорн — Хартфелия была готова поспорить, что соленый. Да и как вообще можно жевать, смотря на такую мерзость?

Она несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Ну уж нет. Раз друзья затащили ее сюда, разрушив планы на вечер, не получат они удовольствия, наблюдая за тем, как блондинка кричит от страха вместе с половиной зала на особенно неожиданных поворотах сюжета. Однако парни остались недовольны таким развитием событий. Вид спокойно сидящей Люси прямо-таки заставлял их хотеть испугать ее еще больше.

Переглянувшись, Нацу и Грей видимо пришли к какому-то соглашению. Их ухмылки выглядели особо зловещими в черно-белом свете экрана. Дождавшись, когда вновь заиграет тревожная музыка и по всем канонам фильмам ужасов сейчас на последнюю выжившую девушку должен был выпрыгнуть монстр, Драгнил, нагнувшись к уху подруги резко гаркнул:

— Бу! — Люси завизжала так, что у розоволосого заложило уши, и машинально вцепилась в руку рядом сидящего, пытаясь отдалиться от источника опасности, как она думала.

Фуллбастер рассмеялся, увидев, как друг трясет головой, пытаясь прекратить звон в ушах, а потом перевел взгляд на блондинку. Но ее не было в зале. Как и парня, сидевшего на соседнем кресле.

— Эй, ты как? — Осторожно спросил Эвклиф, подавая Хартфелии бутылку холодной воды. — Сильно перепугалась?

— Мои друзья — полнейшие идиоты. — Девушка только головой покачала, пытаясь подавить накатывающую истерику.

— Не спорю. Но если бы не они, то мы бы так и не заговорили, так что в каком-то смысле им даже можно сказать спасибо.

— Спасибо, что помог. — Усмехается блондинка, собираясь сказать что-то еще, как дверь зала открывается, выпуская оттуда Юкино и брюнета.

— Вот вы где! — Восклицает Агрия, а затем внимательно смотрит на новую знакомую. — Ты в порядке? Они так глупо поступили! — Кареглазая смеется и кивает. Переживет уж как-нибудь. — Стинг! — Резко обращается к другу пепельноволосая. — Ты просто обязан проводить ее домой и убедиться, что все в порядке. И вот, мой номер. Позвони. Я была бы не против пересечься с тобой еще.

Никто не успевает произнести и слова, как девушка подхватывает под руку Роуга и скрывается из виду. Эвклиф пожимает плечами и предлагает руку Люси.

— Ты вовсе не обязан это делать. — Замечает она, когда парочка направляется к входу.

— Но я хочу. — Мягко произносит блондин, накидывая на трясущуюся от холода спутницу свою куртку. Та смущенно благодарит, заворачиваясь в теплую кожаную куртку с меховой подкладкой.

Всю дорогу они перебрасываются короткими едкими фразами о том, что попадается на глаза. Это оказывается достаточно неплохим способом поднять настроение, и уже к концу пути Хартфелия радостно улыбается, глядя на группку детей в костюмах тыкв и приведений с полными мешками конфет.

Молодые люди останавливаются возле входа в подъезд, где живет девушка. Повисает молчание. Оба понимают, что нужно что-то сказать, но не знают, что именно. И когда Стинг уже собирается попрощаться и пойти искать друзей, кареглазая произносит, немного покраснев:

— Может зайдешь? Я тыквенный пирог испекла сегодня.

— С удовольствием. И мы посмотрим нормальный фильм, а не эту чушь. Что-нибудь из классики. Например, «Кошмар на улице Вязов».

Люси кивает, и они поднимаются в квартиру, где девушка заваривает чай и нарезает пирог, пока парень ищет выбранный фильм на предоставленном ноутбуке. Они устраиваются на диване в гостиной, погасив свет и завернувшись в пледы. И в этот раз все почему-то получается правильно. Никто не заставляет ее смотреть то, что она не хочет, чай согревает замерзшее тело, пирог оказывается невообразимо вкусным, фильм совсем не страшным, если твою руку сжимает чужая.

Этот Хеллоуин Хартфелия еще долго будет припоминать своим друзьям, а потом вместе со Стингом хохотать над их виноватыми лицами, говоря, что уже совсем не злится и очень даже признательна за то, что познакомили ее с Эвклифом таким глупым способом.


	11. День 11 - Волшебная мелодия (Люси/Лаксус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю уж почему, но эта часть далась мне особенно сложно. Я четыре раза начинала и все стирала... В итоге, более-менее осталась довольна результатом, но только потому, что это лучшее, из всего получившегося по теме дня.
> 
> Небольшое пояснение:  
> Во время последней битвы Зереф проклял всех хвостатых, обрекая их бесконечно проживать множество жизней в поисках дорогих им людей. Часть из них помнит все, а вторая - ничего, и пробудить память возможно только определённой мелодией.

_«…Девочка-память стоит у витрин и глядит на бельё столетья_  
_и безумно свистит этот вечный мотив посредине жизни.»_  
_© Иосиф Бродский — Наступает весна_

Ему всегда казалось, что чего-то не хватало, что-то было не так. Словно была какая-то деталь, не позволявшая жить в полную силу и дышать всей грудью. Тяжело вздохнув, Лаксус поправил галстук, бросил беглый взгляд в зеркало и покинул уборную. Гул множества голосов из зала доносился даже через несколько коридоров. Как же он не любил эти обязательные приемы-банкеты, которые сам же был обязан организовывать и говорить воодушевляющие речи каждые полгода. Пост главы компании обязывал. А сегодняшний корпоратив был особенно важен — они заключили сделку с их конкурентом и в скором времени начнут слияние.

Дреяра волновало прежде всего то, что его, так сказать, товарищ по несчастью, руководитель второй фирмы, так и не появился ни на одной из встреч, постоянно отправляя вместо себя помощников или заместителей, коих, у Люси Хартфелии имелось предостаточно. Если она и сейчас не появится…

Слишком погрузившись в свои мысли, блондин не замечает молодую девушку, неизвестно откуда возникшую прямо перед ним. Она неспешно идёт в направлении зала, позволяя окружающим насладиться великолепным зрелищем. Да, эта блондинка знала себе цену. Застывшая на губах ухмылка явственно об этом свидетельствовала. И кажется, она напевала себе под нос какую-то мелодию…

Странная она, эта девушка, какая-то неземная. Будто из другой жизни. Совсем другого столетья, — мелькает мысль в голове у мужчины, но больше думать об этом времени нет.

Он поднимается на сцену, берет в руки микрофон и прокашливается, оглядывая зал. За столом, на том месте, где должна сидеть Люси Хартфелия, обнаруживается блондинка, за которой Дреяр шёл всю дорогу. Не может этого быть, да ни в жизни. Хорошо, Лаксус подумает об этом потом, а сейчас самое время начать говорить, и уже совершенно не важно, что именно, ведь карие глаза, в которых казалось, таились все тайны вселенной смотрели на него _так…_

Когда речь заканчивается, а мужчина возвращается к столу, молодая особа действительно представляется Люси и предлагает отойти поговорить в более спокойное место. Похоже, она тоже не любит шумные сборища.

Их путь лежал в небольшой сад, расположенный возле ресторана, где проходил банкет. За всю дорогу Хартфелия так и не произнесла ни слова, продолжая напевать себе под нос. Только теперь Лаксус вслушался в мотив, показавшийся ему собой боли знакомым. Секунда, и голову пронзает резкая боль. Перед глазами мелькают странные картинки, в которых главные герои — он и странная блондинка. А потом все заканчивается так же резко, как и началось. Пазл собрался. Жизнь приобрела всю полноту красок. В серых глазах плещется удивление, граничащее с шоком.

— Вспомнил, да? — Устало спрашивает Люси, но вместо ответа ее утягивают в стальные объятия. — Я так скучала по тебе.

По ее красивому лицу заструились слёзы, которые Дреяр осторожно стер большими пальцами.

— Сколько прошло? — Обеспокоено спрашивает он.

— Почти целый век. — В голосе столько боли и тоски, что сердце сжимается от осознания того, что именно она из них двоих вынуждена каждый раз проходить через этот ад снова и снова. Помнить все, что было и искать его в новом, совершенно неизвестном мире. Ему ещё повезло, каждый раз проживает новую жизнь с чистого листа, без единого воспоминания о прошлом.

— Прости меня. — Тонкую талию, затянутую в чёрный шёлк сильнее стискивают сильные руки, словно Лаксус боится, что Люси исчезнет прямо сейчас. Растворится в золотом свечении, как прекрасное видение.

— Ты не виноват. Просто так уж сложились обстоятельства. Это проклятие сильнее нас. Все, что у нас есть… — Она не договаривает, замолкнув на середине фразы, и сильнее прижимается к любимому человеку, вдыхая аромат такого незнакомого одеколона.

— Этот безумный вечный мотив, свистящий посредине жизни. — Тихо заканчивает Дреяр, закрывая глаза.


	12. День 12 - Ночь и звезды (Люси)

Она выдыхает в ночное небо сизый дым сигарет, глядя на то, как он практически мгновенно становится невидимым, а потом тушит окурок о пепельницу, принесенную несколько дней назад ей же самой на крышу. Курение — ее новая вредная привычка, позволяющая снизить стрессовое влияние хотя бы на пару часов. Да, то сражение против Таратароса изменило многих в гильдии — не только ее. Люси снова задирает голову и долго всматривается звезды, пытаясь услышать их так — не используя магию призыва. Да и единственный дух, с которым так отчаянно хотелось поговорить, теперь заперт в мире звездных духов на неопределенный срок.

Тишина стоит такая, что Хартфелии даже кажется, что она оглохла, но тихий стук собственного сердца убеждает в том, что это не так. Карие глаза продолжают, не моргая, глядеть ввысь. Пока на небе есть хотя бы одна маленькая звездочка, блондинка не останется одна. У нее есть ее верные друзья.

После битвы, в которой заклинательница сломала ключ Водолея, минул уже месяц, а небо над головой почти не изменилось. Оно вообще меняется очень медленно. Люси уже почти двадцать, она сидит на крыше дома, где снимает квартиру, и в гордом одиночестве смотрит на звезды, как учила мать еще в далеком детстве. И это тоже самое бесконечно-синее полотно, которое было видно из окна ее комнаты в фамильном особняке. А кажется совершенно иначе.  
Внезапно, вспыхнув, звезда срывается и летит вниз, сгорая в собственном пламени. Волшебница улыбается уголками губ и неразборчиво шепчет желание.

«Сможешь ли ты понять печать звезды, что не может вернуться на небо?» — Кажется, именно так однажды — кажется, будто сто лет назад — спросил ее Локи. И теперь Хартфелия думает, что может понять, что имел в виду дух, произнося эти слова.

Времени до рассвета остается не так много — летом ночи короткие, так мало времени насладиться красотой звезд на темно-синем небе. С восходом солнца начнется новый день, и кареглазая будет делать вид, что продолжает жить дальше, хотя самой держательнице кажется, будто она застыла в пространстве и никуда не движется.

— Я найду твой ключ, Водолей, даже если придется положить на это всю жизнь. Я — Хвостатая фея, а мы своих друзей не бросаем.


	13. День 13 - Осколки короны (Люси, Стинг, Роуг)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснение: врата «Затмение» откроются через некоторое время после завершения ВМИ, когда все вернулись в свои гильдии, и поэтому некому было остановить драконов, и они одержали верх над магами.
> 
> P. S. Пока писала эту часть, так прониклась идеей, что даже подумываю превратить ее в большую работу. Думаете стоит?

Острые края с силой впиваются в и без того израненную кожу, заставляя отдернуть руку и с удивлением наблюдать за тем, как алые капли падают на камни. Опомнившись, она стирает кровь одним движением — за последнее время уже столько повидала, что малюсенькая царапина просто пустяк, а затем опускает взгляд вниз.

Из-под обломков, переливаясь в свете их нового странного солнца, виднеется что-то золотое. Девушка наклоняется, ловким движением вытаскивает предмет и истерически смеется. До слез в глазах и хрипоты в горле. Корона принцессы Хисуи. Вернее то, что от нее осталось. Один ободок, да обломки некогда прекрасного украшения. Значит, она в Крокусе, а эти развалины — королевский дворец.

Блондинка прижимает к груди предмет, как доказательство того, что прошлое действительно было, что ей не приснилась _та_ жизнь. Внезапно, откуда-то справа доносится надрывный кашель и шипение. Там кто-то есть? Кому-то кроме нее удалось пережить этот кошмар? На пару секунд повисает тишина, а потом снова раздается хриплый кашель.

Люси поднимается на ноги. В босые ступни, черные от сажи и пепла, впиваются осколки бывшего витража, но девушка даже не морщится. Уже просто привыкла к этому за время скитаний. Хартфелия знает, что нужно спешить, возможно, попытаться помочь, но страх буквально пригвоздил хрупкое тело к земле. А если там кто-то из знакомых? Или нет? Теперь даже сложно решить, что хуже.

Давай же, глупое тело! Шевелись! Там нужна твоя помощь! — Вопит на саму себя блондинка, и все же ей удается сдвинуть ноги с места. Теперь она уже несется на звук не разбирая дороги. Через пару метров на том, что когда-то было улицей, появляются отчетливые следы крови — будто чье-то тело волокли по земле. Они ведут в мрачный узкий проулок, где в самом конце виднеется подобие тента, сооруженного из подручных средств.

— Черт, черт, черт! Ты только не умирай! — Столько безнадеги и мольбы, что Хартфелию передергивает. — Кто здесь? — Резко вскидывается этот же голос, услышав ее приближение, а потом неверяще спрашивает — Хвостатая феечка?

Так ее звал только…

— Эвклиф, ты? — Подлетает к черной фигуре девушка, задыхаясь то ли от облегчения, то ли от ужаса.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду так рад тебя видеть. — Запястья оказываются в стальной хватке. — Ты можешь помочь Роугу?

Люси кивает и переводит взгляд на, как она раньше думала, кучу вещей. Чени снова закашлялся, сплевывая кровь. Похоже, большая часть его внутренностей превратилась в кашу. Она же не маг-целитель, как были Венди и Шерия! Пусть те и передали ей часть своих сил в качестве прощального дара. Да, вылечить глубокий порез или ожог — никаких проблем, но такие серьезные раны…

— Я… — Начинает блондинка, но одергивает себя. Она была слишком слаба, поэтому не смогла спасти друзей. Получается, все случившееся ничему ее не научило? Так и осталась беспомощной, проливающей слезы дурой? Черта-с два. — Я попробую. Найди в моей сумке пузырек зеленого цвета и темно-синюю баночку.

Голос тверд несмотря на то, что внутренне кареглазая просто трясется от страха. Стинг тут же бросается выполнять ее поручение, а сама девушка подносит израненные ладони к кошмарным ранам, тихо бормоча себе под нос заклинания, которые сто раз слышала от небесной убийцы драконов.

Уже через пару минут становится ясно, что волшебство работает — Хартфелия чувствует, как под ее руками срастаются и восстанавливаются органы, ткани, сосуды. Это придает уверенности, как и ставший более нормальным цвет лица брюнета — он больше не был похож на лист пергамента.

— Влей в него настойку. — Напряженно говорит блондинка через какое-то время. Силы на исходе, а это еще далеко не конец, хотя теперь жизнь парня вне опасности. Голубой свет, исходящий от рук, гаснет, а Люси, слегка пошатываясь, опускается на землю. — Надо смазать раны этой мазью. Мне ее духи принесли, она ускоряет заживление. И потом перебинтовать его. Справишься?

— Спасибо. — Хрипло отвечает Эвклиф, и только теперь девушка смотрит на него. Блондин выглядит немногим лучше своего друга. Весь потрепанный, с запекшейся кровью на лице и волосах, в многочисленных порезах и ожогах, тем не менее, он просил позаботиться о друге, словно бы забыв о себе.

— Вы последние. — Очень тихо произносит волшебница, зачерпывая пальцами немного мази и проводя ими по царапине на виске Стинга.

— Ты о чем? — Тот спокойно сидит, позволяя ей обработать раны.

— Остальные драконоборцы… Как бы лучше объяснить… Не то, чтобы погибли, скорее утратили человечность, обернувшись теми, против кого сражались. Их души покинули тела. Только вы с Роугом уцелели, но я не понимаю…

— А хвостатые… — Осторожно начинает саблезуб, но Хартфелия только головой качает. — Никто? — Снова отрицательно мотает головой.

— Сколько ты уже скитаешься? Вы были где-то возле Харгеона, если мне не изменяет память. — Хриплый голос Чени заставляет обоих вздрогнуть.

— Не знаю. Я просто шла, куда глаза глядят. Я бы даже не знала, что это Крокус, если бы не нашла вот это. — Блондинка поднимает отброшенный ей же самой обруч.

— Корона? — Мрачно смеется Стинг, совсем, как девушка, когда обнаружила ее. — Куда ты дальше?

— Не знаю. Да, в прочем, везде одно и тоже — разрушенные города, горы мертвых, обугленных тел. Я не встретила никого живого за время пути. И так давно ни с кем не говорила. — Прозрачные слезы оставляют светлые дорожки на лице волшебницы.

— Эй, теперь ты с нами. Не реви. — Эвклиф неожиданно обнимает ее. — Пойдем все вместе. Все равно здесь нам не выжить. Это, так сказать, была вынужденная остановка после очередной неудачной стычки с драконами. — Роуг, ты как? — Синие глаза устремляют взор на друга.

— Порядок. Спасибо, Люси. — Брюнет едва заметно улыбается. — Можем двигаться.

Они помогают парню подняться на ноги и идут к выходу из проулка, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Возвращаются тем же путем, что бежала Хартфелия, когда услышала их, и снова оказываются на развалинах королевского дворца, щурясь от неестественно яркого солнечного света. Слева слышатся два пораженных вздоха саблезубов, на что блондинка только горько усмехается. Кажется, они пробирались здесь в темноте.

Эвклиф чуть прихрамывает, возможно у него сломана какая-то кость, девушка же вся покрыта копотью и пылью, одежда на ней изорвана и явно не по размеру. Только черный плащ, покрывающий худые плечи, выглядит более-менее прилично — похоже, подарок духов. Роуг слегка морщится от боли в груди — сломанные ребра все еще дают о себе знать, несмотря на целительное волшебство.

— Хороши же мы, — ехидно произносит Стинг. — Израненные и искалеченные, словно бы выплюнутые этим миром на его же задворки.

Теперь их только трое. Не исключено, что больше никто не уцелел. Почему выжившим достается такая нелегкая доля? Они останавливаются в самом центре разрухи и глядят на заходящее зловеще-красное солнце.

В руках у Люси поблескивают осколки короны — символ минувших дней.


	14. День 14 - Гроза далеко на горизонте (Люси/Лаксус)

Жуткий грохот заставляет подскочить среди ночи и судорожно заозираться в поисках источника шума. В палатке ужасно душно и темно. Не видно совершенно ничего. Люси падает обратно на перекрученный спальник, слегка ударяясь головой и твердую землю. Спальная кофта неприятно липнет к вспотевшему телу. Через тонкую брезентовую стену видно, как небо вспыхивает белыми зарницами. Она вдыхает тяжелый густой воздух, потом осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Эльзу, пробирается к выходу. Ей просто необходим глоток свежего воздуха.

На улице ничуть не лучше. В преддверии грозы все замерло: ни, тебе, прохладного ветерка, ни обычных ночных звуков. Хартфелия отходит на несколько шагов от лагеря, обнимая себя за плечи, и вздрагивает, когда вновь раздается гром. Черт бы побрал эти детские воспоминания, так отчетливо вспыхивающие в голове. Отец запирал ее в огромной жуткой темной комнате совершенно одну, а за окнами особняка стояла такая же ненастная погода. Зарницы вновь вспыхивают далеко на горизонте.

— Почему не спишь? — Голос над ухом заставляет подскочить и вскрикнуть. Визг эхом разнесся по поляне. — Тише ты, это всего лишь я. — Подошедший сзади драконоборец вскидывает руки в извиняющемся жесте.

— Боже, ты так меня напугал. — Люси упорно пытается успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, когда новый раздается раскат грома, который только ухудшает положение.

— Ты боишься? — Удивленно вскидывает брови Лаксус. Возвращаясь с задания вчера днем, они с Громовержцами наткнулись на команду Драгнила и решили составить им компанию.

— Сам-то почему не спишь? — Вместо ответа спрашивает Хартфелия, отвернувшись от мужчины и глядя в то место, где сходился горизонт.

— Меня разбудили твои шаги. — Пожимает плечами блондин. А потом добавляет — Почему?

Заклинательница упорно молчит, и он уже не надеется услышать ответ, когда девушка тихо произносит:

— В детстве меня часто оставляли одну в грозу. Мне было очень страшно. С тех пор я, конечно, научилась справляться с этим, но в таких условиях это тяжело сделать.

Между ними повисает тишина. Волшебница продолжает наблюдать за приближением стихийного явления и вспышками молний, расчерчивающими небо неверными линиями. Дреяр же молчит, обдумывая то, что собирается сделать. Поступать так — совершенно не в его привычках, но за последнее время они слишком сблизились с держательницей, чтобы не попытаться ей помочь… Он резко тянет Люси на себя, схватив за запястье.

— Что ты делаешь? — Вскрикивает она.

— Это.

В руках мага появляются желтые молнии — его магия. Затем Лаксус как бы перекладывает их на ладони девушки. Та испуганно дергается, но ничего не происходит — молнии искрятся, прыгают, но боли не причиняют. Блондинка завороженно наблюдает за ними, кажется забыв о том, что боялась всего пару секунд назад.

— А теперь отпусти их. — На ухо шепчет ей драконоборец, и осторожно поднимает чужую руку вверх, к небесам. Крохотные молнии мгновенно увеличиваются в размере, сливаясь в вышине с себе подобными. Ток проходит сквозь тело совершенно не причиняя боли, оставляя после себя только приятное покалывание. Так вот значит, что чувствует драконоборец всякий раз, когда применяет волшебство. Раздается грохот, но Люси только улыбается.

— Как здорово! — Радостно улыбается она, а после добавляет совсем, как ребенок. — Хочу еще!

Дреяр по-доброму усмехается. Он готов всю ночь повторять это снова и снова, лишь бы заклинательница перестала бояться.


	15. День 15 - Жаркий камин (Сильнейшая команда Хвоста Феи)

Такие деньки оставались в памяти надолго, согревая в тяжелые времена, не давая опускать руки и унывать. Да, эти воспоминания бережно хранились и оберегались одной светловолосой девушкой.

— О чем задумалась? — Рядом опустилась Эльза, держа в руках две дымящиеся кружки, наполненные какао с зефиром. Улыбнувшись, Люси принимает одну из них и делает маленький глоток, жмурясь от удовольствия. Волосы уже почти досохли, поэтому влажные пряди шелком ложатся на плечи, больше не оставляя капель на любимом вязаном свитере волшебницы. Скарлет устраивается поудобнее, поджав под себя ноги, слегка оттягивает ворот шерстяного коричневого джемпера, одолженного и подруги, и понимающе улыбается — знает о чем именно думает девушка.

— Да так, о жизни. — Тихо отвечает она, наблюдая за Драгнилом, который поедал огонь прямо из камина, возле которого устроилась их команда. Тут был и Хэппи, что-то втолковывающий другу. Венди и Шарли, закутавшиеся по самые носы в пушистый тёплый плед, сидели на ковре, поближе к жаркому пламени. Грей же, наоборот, устроился как можно дальше — ледяной маг как-никак.

Их дружная компания, которую можно было назвать скорее семьей, чем даже друзьями, совсем недавно вернулась с прогулки, инициатором которой был розоволосый драконоборец. Поначалу Хартфелия была совершенно не в восторге, когда галдящие радостные друзья завалились к ней домой с утра пораньше и, обдавая морозом, принесенным с заснеженных улиц Магнолии, звали ее гулять, ведь «Люська, там такая замечательная погода! Можно смахнуться в снежки!».

Однако их настроение оказалось весьма заразительным, поэтому буквально через полчаса, одевшись потеплее, все пятеро покинули квартиру заклинательницы. На улице действительно было хорошо. Выпавший за ночь свежий снег был идеально белым, рождественские украшения, развешенные по всему городу, добавляли атмосферности и праздничного настроения, в лавках было полно народу — все спешили купить подарки. Путь же друзей лежал в городской парк, в котором будет устроена самая грандиозная битва, в которой может быть всего один победитель — великая снежная война сильнейшей команды Хвоста Феи, их ежегодная зимняя традиция.

Уставшие и довольные маги, громко смеясь лежали прямо там, где упали — в сугробах. Над ними же возвышалась довольная Люси, одержавшая сокрушительную победу. Свидетели сего побоища только улыбались, глядя на ребят: совсем, как дети, эти хвостатые феи. Заклинательница же разбегается, и сама прыгает в снег, раскидывает руки и ноги, делая «ангела».

Они отдыхают ещё какое-то время, а после покидают парк, возвращаясь в уютную квартиру блондинки, где по очереди принимают горячий душ, разжигают камин и долго-долго разговаривают ни о чем и в тоже время, обо всем на свете, попивая какао и слушая приятное потрескивание дров. Друзья совершенно не замечают, когда за окнами сгущаются сумерки, постепенно переходящие в ночь. Никому не хочется уходить, поэтому заклинательница, в виде исключения из правил, разрешает остаться на ночлег.

Парни недовольно бурчат, раскладывая диван — ни один из них не хочет спать вместе с другим. Слушая их шутливые перебранки остальные только смеются, забираясь под тёплые одеяла. Люси заворачивается в своё, как в кокон, слушая перешептывания девушек, устроившихся на раскладных креслах. Кажется, они обсуждают праздник в гильдии, который будет на следующей неделе. Волшебница вставляет в беседу пару реплик сонным голосом, а потом глаза закрываются, унося уставшую держательницу в мир сладкий мир грёз, в котором ей видится что-то смутное, но она отчетливо помнит запах еловой хвои, мороза и веселый смех своих друзей, ставших настоящей семьей.


	16. День 16 - Руины личности (Люси/Стинг)

Говорят, что человек способен полностью измениться за три года. Люси же в последнее время слишком часто стала задумываться над тем, что совершенно перестала узнавать саму себя. Она красит губы алой помадой, внимательно глядя в зеркало — чтобы не пришлось стирать лишнее — у нее нет времени на это — последний раз смотрит на отражение, оглядывая безукоризненный внешний вид и покидает квартирку. На столе в комнате осталась написанная второпях записка для друзей. Всего несколько слов: «Уехала в Крокус, вернусь через пару дней».

Знали бы они зачем держательница отправилась в столицу. Хартфелия мотает головой, отгоняя прочь эти мысли. Становится тошно от самой себя. Больше нет наивной доброй и милой заклинательницы духов Люси Хартфелии, теперь вместо нее холодная, едкая и надменная волшебница, бегущая по первому зову к тому, кого всей душой ~~ненавидит~~ любит. Она так устала от этого всего. Рада бы и прекратить встречи с Эвклифом, но не может. Или не хочет? Горькая усмешка искажает алые губы — Стинг ни за что не отпустит ее, и небольшой белый дракон на ее бедре лучшее тому доказательство. Интересно, у Юкино такой же?

Едва Люси выходит из поезда и делает несколько шагов по платформе, ее заключают в стальные объятия, прижимая к груди и целуя в шею.

— Стинг. — Выдыхает блондинка и, развернувшись, сама целует его в губы.

— Рад тебя видеть. — Шепчет мастер «Саблезуба», отрываясь от нее. — Здесь недалеко, идем. Горячая рука стискивает ее холодную, и парочка покидает опустевший вокзал.

Слушая мерное дыхание Эвклифа, устроившего голову у девушки на груди, заклинательница думает о том, как все дошло до такого. Она украла эти моменты счастья у жены парня и своей хорошей подруги, но ведь драконоборец изначально принадлежал ей, разве не так? Их отношения тянутся еще со времен тех памятных Великих Магических Игр, тогда как Агрия вступила в игру двумя годами позже.

 _Как же так вышло, что она его жена, а не ты?_ — Ехидно спрашивает внутренний голос, а Хартфелия и рада бы ответить, да только не знает, что — она для Стинга лишь способ снять напряжение, или он считает ее недостойной такого статуса? Все намного проще. Их гильдии никогда не примут такого союза. Пусть прошло уже много времени, но отношения никак не улучшились. Все стало только хуже. Именно поэтому Люси была предательницей. Делить постель с врагом… Никто из друзей бы этого не понял. Да и в гильдии блондина ее не примут, ведь девушка — хвостатая.

Хочется вопить во все горло от такой несправедливости — любовь всей ее жизни принадлежит другой женщине, а ей же остаются только тайные встречи, да жаркие поцелуи в темных переулках, где никто их не увидит. За три прошедших года все эти секреты страшно измотали держательницу. От нее прежней не осталось совершенно ничего. Наивная девочка, верившая в принцах на белых конях, умерла, сгорела в пламени реальности. В тот вечер, когда это осознание пришло к блондинке, она зажгла по всему дому свечи, поминая павшую. Тогда, рыдая на полу собственной гостиной, Люси пообещала себе, что на руинах прежней себя выстроит, соберет по кусочкам, новую, улучшенную версию. Да только вот, похоже, что не вышло.


	17. День 17 - Песок и ветер (Люси)

Хартфелия наблюдала за тем, как солнце медленно опускается за горизонт, словно бы погружаясь в море. Алая звезда окрашивала воду в багряный цвет. Так красиво. Кроме шума волн, плескавшихся у самого берега, не было никаких звуков. Девушка сильнее обняла колени, опуская на них подбородок, в сотый раз прокручивая в голове произошедшее, просто не в силах поверить в то, что это наконец-то случилось. Она смогла. Покинула родной дом, отправившись на поиски себя. Ну и приключений. Куда же без этого? Слабая улыбка мелькает на губах.

План-то у Люси был, только вот приступать к его выполнению блондинка ее спешила, во всю наслаждаясь свободой. Путь предстоял неблизкий. Магнолия находилась в нескольких днях пути на север. А пока что заклинательница сидит на горячем песке, глядя на конец очередного дня, проведенного на воле. Так приятно зарываться пальцами ног в горячий песок, а легкий морской бриз приносит с моря вечернюю прохладу. Держательнице чудится в нем что-то еще, едва уловимое.

— Словно бы ветер перемен… — Бормочет себе под нос, блаженно прикрывая глаза.

Народу вокруг становится все меньше, зато в ресторанах и на небольших улицах курортного городка людей полно. Они ходят по небольшим сувенирным лавкам, разглядывая безделушки, которые собираются привезти домой из отпуска.

Девушка зябко потирает плечи ладонями в надежде, что это поможет согреться, потом поднимается на ноги и уходит. Блондинка бредет по пляжу уже в сумерках. Закат догорел, на небе загораются звезды, которые говорят ей больше, чем любому обычному человеку. Небесные тела обещают ей приключения с друзьями.

Что ж, посмотрим, — думает Хартфелия, резко останавливаясь и вдыхая полной грудью соленый воздух. А затем раскидывает руки в стороны, смеется и кружится на месте, совсем, как в детстве.

Следующим утром Люси встречает в городе двух непутевых ребят — странного розоволосого парня и говорящего кота. Они кажутся ей забавными, поэтому блондинка угощает их обедом, после чего намеревается отправиться на корабль Саламандра, чтобы вступить в «Хвост Феи». Да только вот все заканчивается совершенно не так, как она ожидала.

Горячая ладонь Нацу стискивает ее собственную, пока троица со всех ног удирает от разгневанных стражников по ими же и разрушенному городу… Держательница снова смеется, следуя за новым товарищем, зная, что теперь-то жизнь точно изменится.


	18. День 18 - Книга о море (Джерар)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Раньше никогда не писала в формате «рассказ в рассказе», не знаю, как получилось, тем более, что зарисовка очень короткая. И решила взять нового персонажа, а то все про Люси пишу. Надеюсь, понравится)

розрачная вода была ужасно холодной. Ну еще бы, кому в здравом уме придет в голову купаться в озере в середине зимы? А он и не был нормальным. По крайней мере именно так сказала ему Меледи, когда Фернандес объяснил зачем неожиданно начал раздеваться, стоило им выйти на берег небольшого горного озера.

— Я было решила, что эксгибиционистские наклонности Грея тебе передались. — Беззлобно ворчит розоволосая, отвернувшись от почти обнаженного товарища. — Что на тебя нашло вообще?

Джерар, снимая с себя теплый свитер, задумчиво улыбается, вспоминая легенду, рассказанную Эльзой когда-то в далеком детстве. Как сейчас перед глазами стоят толстые каменные стены их камеры, чернильная темнота ночи и тихий шепот Скарлет, рассказывающей испуганной Миллианне прочитанную в какой-то книге сказку.

Начало он упустил, пребывая глубоко в своих мыслях, но восстановить сюжетную линию труда не составило — две девушки жили в уединении в лесном домике и не знали горя, до тех пор, пока одну из них не проклял темный колдун из соседнего селения, когда она отказалась открыть ему тщательно оберегаемую тайну живущего в этих землях чудесного зверя. Тогда вторая из них отправляется в путь, собираясь во что бы то ни стало спасти подругу.

Аловолосая рассказывала неспешно, делая драматические паузы, как будто специально обучалась этому искусству. Вскоре все, кто находился в их камере уже внимательно слушали повесть о девушке, что обратилась ветром и воспарила в небеса.

— Не важно, просто подожди немного. — Наконец отвечает парень, быстро приближаясь к воде и все еще пребывая мыслями где-то в прошлом.

_Та девушка повстречала на своем пути множество опасностей и двух людей, ставших верными товарищами. Их путь лежал к высокогорному озеру, вода которого, по легенде, была способна разрушить любые чары. Когда же они добрались до места назначения, с ужасом осознали, что отведенное больной подруге время истечет через три дня._

_— Значит, все это было бессмысленно? — Глядя в хмурые небеса, восклицает шатенка._

_— Смелое дитя, я могу помочь тебе. — Из прозрачной воды поднялась прекрасная русалка. — Воды этого озера способны не только исцелять любые недуги, они также могут даровать тебе необычайные силы._

_— Но? — Утерев слезы спрашивает путница, сделав несколько шагов вперед._

_— Цена за них будет очень высока. Даже я не могу предугадать какая. — Печально качает головой создание._

_— Я согласна. — Сказав это, она осторожно собирает воду во флягу, после чего не раздумывая бросается в ледяную воду. Тело тут же переполнилось магической энергией, стало легким словно пушинка. Девушка была здесь и в то же время — нет._

_— Ценой было твое тело, дитя. — Слышится со всех сторон все тот же голос. — Ты теперь бесплотный дух._

_Я поняла. Теперь я успею добраться вовремя. — Мелькает в голове мысль. Простившись с друзьями, шатенка с ветром несется в лес, где прожила всю жизнь._

Дрожа от холода, синеволосый выбирается из ледяной воды, быстро вытираясь и поспешно натягивая одежду. Его трясет, но маг действительно чувствует странный прилив сил. Меледи фыркает, глядя на него и вновь обзывает идиотом.  
Только на вечернем привале, греясь возле костра, Джерар объясняет свои странные действия и рассказывает подруге легенду.

— И что с ней стало? Ну, с той девушкой? — Не утерпев, спрашивает розоволосая. Совсем, как ребенок.

— Она спасла свою подругу, как и говорила та русалка. Вода из озера действительно развеяла проклятье мага. Сама же она обернулась ветром и улетела. Однако всегда была неподалеку, приглядывая за своими друзьями, как и обещала. Ведь именно для этого ей даровали силы. — Пожимает плечами Фернандес, поправляя сползший с плеча спальник и грея замерзшие руки о кружку с чаем.

— Ты для этого купался в том озере? Чтобы обрести силы? — Она спрашивает, желая подтвердить догадку. — Но это ведь может быть какое угодно озеро, ты, дурачина! Их же по всему Фиору не счесть!

— Это было именно оно. Я сразу почувствовал таившуюся в том месте магическую силу. — В глазах столько уверенности, что Меледи кивает. Девушка привыкла верить ему. Если говорит — значит так и есть.

— Как ты будешь использовать… — Прежде, чем успевает договорить, волшебник качает головой.

— Буду защищать дорогих мне людей. Ведь именно для этого нужна магия, верно? — Он криво улыбается, в темных глазах отражаются танцующие языки пламени.


	19. День 19 - Сумасшествие в одиночестве (Люси)

Никого больше нет. Все разъехались. Даже Нацу, который обещал, что никогда не бросит, ушел. И не попрощался. Люси стоит на обломках здания ее бывшей гильдии, и невольно думает, что она сама выглядит точно так же — разрушенная, сломанная, развороченная изнутри.

Заклинательница пришла сюда только затем, чтобы проститься с местом, что стало ей настоящим домом. Хартфелия понятия не имела, что делать дальше. Как _жить_ дальше. Ведь никого не осталось. Все. Абсолютно все ее бросили. Прошла какая-то жалкая неделя, а бывшие хвостатые разъехались. Она осталась в Магнолии последней, все еще на что-то рассчитывая. Да только вот на что? В глубине души ведь знала, что это конец.

Люси медленно бредет обратно домой, где уже ждет собранный чемодан и купленные вчера днем билеты на поезд до Крокуса. Открывая дверь в квартиру, держательница все еще надеется, что это просто затянувшаяся неудачная шутка. Что сейчас все ее друзья откуда-нибудь выпрыгнут и скажут, что глупо разыграли ее. Но этого не происходит. Не происходит вообще ничего. Вокруг так тихо, что хочется кричать. И волшебница делает это. Слезы катятся по лицу, воздуха определенно не хватает. Девушка падает на колени, совершенно не заботясь о том, что раздерет их в кровь, и умоляет хвостатых вернуться. Они же обещали, что не оставят ее одну. На какую-то жалкую секунду перед глазами возникает Драгнил. Драконоборец протягивает ей руку, улыбаясь своей фирменной улыбкой и говорит:

 _— Ты чего, Люська? Хватит лить слезы, вставай! Нас ждут приключения! Айда на задание! –_ И блондинка почти отвечает, но стоит лишь моргнуть, как парень исчезает. Зато плакать держательница перестает, удивленно оглядывая комнату.

Померещится же такое. — Растерянно думает она. — Неделя одиночества, а ты уже с ума сходишь! Где это видано, чтобы хвостатая… — А потом одергивает себя. Она больше не хвостатая.

Люси поднимается на ноги, в последний раз пробегается по квартире в поисках забытых мелочей, но ничего не находит. После этого берет чемодан и покидает дом. Ее путь лежит на вокзал, а оттуда — в столицу. По дороге уж что-нибудь придумает. Теперь не на кого положиться. Она теперь совершенно одна. Снова одна. Безумно усмехается. Ничего в этой чертовой жизни не меняется, словно та идет по замкнутому кругу. Проклятому. Зачарованному. Словно это один из кругов ада.

Хартфелия последний раз оглядывается на полюбившийся город и заходит в вагон. Она одна, и так было всегда.


	20. День 20 - Сладкие стоны (Люси/Лаксус)

Было уже достаточно поздно, когда Хартфелия толкнула дверь гильдии, в которой было непривычно тихо. Еще бы. В такое время все уже разбрелись по домам. Только в кабинете мастера на втором этаже горел свет. И Люси совсем не ожидала подвоха, когда не спеша поднималась по лестнице, насвистывая себе под нос какую-то веселую мелодию. Сегодня была именно ее очередь отчитываться за выполненное задание перед новым мастером, установившим это чертовски глупое правило.

Девушка только хотела постучать в неплотно закрытую дверь и доложить Лаксусу о возвращении сильнейшей команды с миссии S-класса, но так и замерла, занеся руку. Он был там не один. И пара была очень занята, о чем явственно свидетельствовали стоны девицы, которую Дреяр… Заклинательница пискнула, и, залившись краской, поспешила убраться восвояси.

Расстроенная блондинка брела по набережной в сторону дома. Нет, конечно она слышала разное о маге молний, но не думала, что большая часть слухов является правдой. И ей совершенно не интересно, что нужно было делать, чтобы девушка стонала так… Вновь залившись краской, Люси заканчивает предложение — сладко. Собственного опыта хватало, чтобы понять, что ей было _хорошо_. Анализируя причину собственного испортившегося настроения, кареглазая неожиданно поняла, что все дело в том, что в кабинете был именно лидер Громовержцев, который слишком уж часто в последнее время посещал ее непутевую голову. Будь там кто угодно другой, да хоть сам Зереф, ей было бы параллельно, но вот этот нахальный блондин, ставший мастером гильдии…

— Эй, Люська! Отметила задание? — Стоило войти в собственную квартиру, слышит держательница. Нацу и Хэппи естественно пошли домой _к ней_ , а не к себе. Интересно, когда они там последний раз были?

— Нет… — Запинается на мгновенье, решая, что делать: соврать или сказать правду. — Лаксус уже ушел. Завтра передам ему. А теперь валите домой!

Привычным движением выставляет парочку за дверь, пока те не успели осознать случившееся, и плетется в душ, где проводит еще больше времени, чем обычно, размышляя о том, о чем не следовало бы. Наконец Хартфелия закручивает кран с водой, заворачивается в мягкое белое полотенце и выходит в комнату. Крик застрял где-то в горле, так и не вырвавшись на свободу. Громовой убийца драконов собственной персоной самым наглым образом развалился на ее кровати, и теперь осматривал внимательным — оценивающим — взглядом.

— Ты же не думала, что я не учую тебя? — Наклонив голову и хищно улыбнувшись, спрашивает Лаксус. Люси только ошарашенно молчит. Блондин недовольно цыкает, поднимаясь на ноги и в несколько шагов сокращает расстояние между ними. — А ты, болельщица, оказывается не промах. — Намек в его словах настолько прозрачен, что держательница в который раз за вечер заливается краской стыда.

— Отойди. — Волевым усилием ей удается совладать с голосом, чтобы тот звучал уверенно и твердо. — Что ты вообще здесь забыл, Дреяр? — Пытается его обойти, но волшебник хватает ее за руку, возвращая в прежнее положение.

— Не хорошо врать, Блонди. Ведь я чувствую. _И слышу_. — Драконоборец перехватывает ладонь в нескольких миллиметрах от своего лица. — И знаю, что тебе интересно, что именно я делал с той девкой. — Сбившееся дыхание и зашедшееся галопом сердце говорит ему даже больше, чем распахнутые в изумлении карие глаза.

Внезапно Хартфелия подхватывает его игривое настроение, и подается вперед, прижимаясь ближе, когда шепчет прямо на ухо, опаляя дыханием:

— Мне и правда невероятно интересно… — Слегка прикусывает мочку, вырывая из груди мужчины тихий рык. — Может быть покажешь?


	21. День 21 - Капли космоса (Люси)

Пожалуй, мало кто — _никто_ — из ее друзей до конца не осознавал, чем на самом деле являлась магия Заклинателя Звездных Духов. Нет, никто не считал Люси слабой, но каждый в их команде считал, что она была не такой сильной, как они. И поэтому ее нужно защищать. Это порядком бесило, как и эти сразиться-вместо-неё взгляды, которых ребята думали, она не замечала. Терпение лопнуло внезапно, когда на одном из заданий прямо перед ней возник Грей, резко принимая ее противника — мага S-класса — на себя. Хартфелия даже ничего понять не успела, как услышала такое приевшееся:

— Не беспокойся, я здесь справлюсь. Осмотри здание гильдии лучше.

Безмолвная ярость накрыла с головой. Да как они могут! Она ведь не слабачка какая-нибудь. Несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот, так и не найдя подходящих слов, после чего развернулась и пошла туда, куда сказали. В голове созрел план.

***

В очередной раз запнувшись о чертов корень, Хартфелия прокляла Джерара за выбор места встречи. И чем ему не понравился обрыв на востоке Магнолии? Там же никогда никого не бывает. Ее злобное шипение прервал тихий смешок. Резко развернувшись, блондинка пристально вглядывается в темноту и замечает едва заметные очертания фигуры.

— Рад тебя видеть, Люси. — Снимая капюшон заявляет синеволосый, делая несколько шагов навстречу.

— И тебе привет. — Приветливо улыбается. Все они давно простили Фернандесу события в Райской башне. Это ведь был не он, если можно так сказать. — Так как, поможешь?

— Конечно. Я был удивлен, когда ты попросила помощи именно у меня. — Честно признается парень. — Почему?

— Твоя магия схожа с моей. У нее такое же происхождение. — Поясняет держательница, усаживаясь на землю. Собеседник опускается рядом.

— Так вот в чем дело. — Понимающе тянет он, а потом довольно скалится. — Хорошо. Тогда все намного проще.

***

Люси устало вытерла пот со лба. Вот теперь она была как никогда благодарна Джерару за его тренировки и заклинания. Если бы он не был таким хорошим учителем, сейчас бы, в битве с демонами Тартароса, ей пришлось бы куда тяжелее с одними духами. Она ведь осталась одна. Все остальные попали под действие этого странного заклинания. Теперь только беспомощная заклинательница может всех спасти. Страх, до этого сковывающий сознание, сменяется уверенностью, и совсем немного — злорадством.

«Я не слабачка!» — Так и хочется закричать во весь голос, но сейчас для этого точно не время. Хвостатым нужна ее помощь.

Хартфелия держит открытыми трое врат и сражается сама, но они все равно очевидно уступают противникам. Девушка «гасит» звездный поток и переводит дыхание. Нужно быстро что-то придумать, но, как назло, в голове пусто. Колдовать «Карту небесную» здесь просто-напросто опасно. Выиграть-то она выиграет, но похоронит себя заодно с врагом под обломками этого… Что это вообще такое? Куб? Пусть так. Под обломками куба.

Тогда остается только…

 _Нет, Люси, даже не думай об этом. Ты еще не готова колдовать это заклинание. Фернандес же сказал, что оно отнимет все твои силы. И если ты утратишь контроль над магией…_ — Противный внутренний голос проснулся так не вовремя.

 _Заткнись. И без тебя знаю, что могу обратиться в звезду, если все пойдет не по плану. Но я должна хотя бы попробовать. Ради ребят. Все они столько раз спасали меня._ — Осаждает его волшебница.

— Локи, Дева, Водолей. Мне нужно, чтобы вы задержали их еще на пару минут. — Решительно произносит блондинка.

— Что ты будешь… — Настороженно начинает Лев, но держательница резко обрывает его.

— Просто сделайте. — Духи кивают, вновь бросаясь в бой.

Девушка закрывает глаза, несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, концентрируясь, потом складывает ладони определенным образом. Вспыхивает огромная магическая печать темно-синего цвета. Губы сами собой произносят знакомые слова давно забытого языка. В ушах, буквально оглушая, стучит собственный пульс. Люси чувствует, как силы покидают ее, опустошая магический источник. Еще чуть-чуть. Ей надо еще капельку.

Получилось! — С торжеством думает она, после чего делает замысловатый пас руками, рассевая печать, и точно зная, что сейчас, прямо над ними — в небе — разверзлась пустота.

— Капли космоса! Изгоните нечисть прочь!

В горле пересохло. Каждое слово словно бы наждачкой по связкам. Секунда. Вторая. Ударная волна накрывает все вокруг. Слышится грохот, крики демонов, треск рушившихся стен и камней, крошившихся в песок.

Сама же Люси светится изнутри странным голубоватым светом. И девушка понимает. Что-то все же пошло не так. Пол под ногами куда-то пропадает, но через мгновение Заклинательница уже на земле. Чужие руки подхватывают под спину и колени. Кто-то поймал ее. Но никого ведь не осталось, так?

— Ты молодчина, Люси. — Хриплый голос мага созидания заставляет удивленно вскинуть голову и спрыгнуть с рук. Попятится и только тогда — остановиться и внимательно посмотреть. Действительно. Весь потрепанный, в рваной одежде, но живой, перед ней стоит Грей. — Не знал, что ты так умеешь. — Без привычной насмешки. Абсолютно серьезно.

— А я и не умею. — Качает головой. Свечение стало только сильнее.

— Что с тобой? — Беспокойство явно — слишком явно — читается на его лице. — Даже не думай умирать, слышишь? — Кажется, Фуллбастер догадался. Ведь не дурак.

— Слишком поздно для этого, не находишь? Об этом стоило беспокоиться до того, как я прочитала заклинание. — И не давая волшебнику возразить. С едва заметной улыбкой на губах и необычайной легкостью в сердце. — Но я знала, на что шла. Мы ведь семья. А ради семьи можно и жизнью пожертвовать.

Внезапно свечение пропадает, концентрируясь в одной точке, после чего метеором взмывает ввысь.

— Звезда? — Удивленно спрашивает Люси, а потом хлопает себя по лбу. Ну конечно, как же она раньше не догадалась. Ее вера и любовь к друзьям обернулась силой, способной преодолеть даже последствия неправильного колдовства. Такое встречается один раз на миллион. И в этот раз ей повезло.

— Почему звезда? Ты, конечно, заклинатель духов, но это же магия небесных тел… — Хмурит брови собеседник.

— Это она и была. Звездные духи — такие же порождения космоса, как и небесные тела. — Теперь уже яркая улыбка появляется на усталом лице волшебницы. Она собирается что-то еще добавить, но…

— Люси! Люська! — Слышится откуда-то со спины. Совсем близко.

Хартфелия оборачивается и видит спешащих к ним Нацу и Эльзу, понимая, что ради них поступила бы так сотни, тысячи раз. Битва ещё не окончена, но теперь она не одна. Все вместе они справятся с этой напастью.


	22. День 22 - Нежность и горечь (Джувия/Грей)

Этот поцелуй был, пожалуй, последним, чего она ожидала. Пораженно застыла, не в силах поверить в то, что это было на самом деле, а не в вечно-ее-глупых фантазиях. Только потом осознала, что по лицу катятся слезы и резко дернулась назад.

— Это бред. Не может быть. — Задушено, едва на уровне слышимости. Холодные пальцы коснулись губ.

Медленно — невероятно медленно — поднимает взгляд на человека перед ней. Тот стоит с опущенной головой и все еще протянутыми к ней руками. Нет. Бред. Фантазия-ты-точно-сошла-с-ума. Только не тогда, когда выбор был сделан.

— Я готов дать тебе ответ, Джувия.

Он поднимает голову, смотрит на нее своими невозможно-красивыми черными глазами в самую душу, разрывая на части и так израненное сердце. Только вот его ответ ей _уже_ не нужен. Она сама приняла решение. Война расставила по своим местам многое. Локсар о многом — слишком о многом, черт возьми — думала, лежа прямо на земле и глядя на занимающийся рассвет.

— Я выбираю тебя.

Так просто срываются с чужих губ те-самые-слова, которые мечтала услышать миллион раз. Но не сейчас. Пожалуйста. Решение далось с невероятным трудом, а теперь Грей вот так просто хочет взять и все испортить. Нужно сказать. Прямо сейчас. Только еще мгновение посмотрит в такие любимые глаза.

— А я выбрала Леона.

Четыре слова повисают между ними, отдаляя друг от друга на сотни и тысячи километров. Кажется, будто под ногами разверзлась земля, и она сейчас провалится куда-то в преисподнюю. Взгляд мага созидания становится стеклянным, совсем, как в тот раз, когда он _умер_ , но Слезула вернула время вспять. Теперь _ее слова_ убили того, без кого Джувия раньше не мыслила себя.

— Можно я сделаю кое-что?

Голос совершенно бесцветный. Как у человека, потерявшего все. Разве она… что-то значила для него? Была кем-то большим, чем вечно-надоедающей-девушкой-дождь?

Неуверенно кивает, одновременно боясь и желая узнать, что за этим последует. Удивленно выдыхает, когда Фуллбастер вновь ее целует. Так нежно, как — она была совершенно уверена — не будет никто другой. Даже Леон. Мысль о нем прошибает током. Руки, существуя отдельно от мозга тянутся к чужим — обнаженным — плечам, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Грей только сильнее прижимает водяную волшебницу к себе, не позволяя отстраниться. Осторожно сцеловывает прозрачные слезинки со щек.

Нет. Пожалуйста. Прекрати. — Вопит девушка, но в слух не произносит ничего. Просто стоит. _Позволяет_ себя целовать, человеку, который для нее больше, чем жизнь. Был. Так правильно теперь говорить. Был большим, чем жизнь. Теперь не является. От этого осознания делается так горько и больно, что хочется взвыть раненным зверем.

Но Джувия молчит. Не двигается даже тогда, когда он отходит от нее. Не может, даже если бы захотела. Думала, что невозможно уничтожить тебя еще больше? Можно. Его действия — словно удар под дых, ножом в самое сердце. А она и защититься не может. Ведь как навредить Грею? Качает головой. Не сможет, даже если для этого придется погибнуть самой.

— Леон никогда не должен узнать об этом.

Это правда она сказала только что? Локсар буквально слышит, как что-то — сердце — в Грее с треском ломается, осыпаясь снежинками к ее ногам. Ты довольна? Растоптала чужие чувства. Как до этого множество раз поступали с тобой.

Давай же. Двигайся. Подними ногу и сделай шаг. Первый. Второй. Еще и еще. Подходит к волшебнику и невесомо целует в щеку. Больше себе позволить не может. Ведь тогда точно захочет остаться, но выбор уже сделан. Фуллбастер — ее прошлое, Леон — будущее.

— Прощайте, Грей-сама.

Она уходит, ни разу не обернувшись. Чтобы никто не видел ее слез обещала ведь, что никогда-никогда-никогда больше не будет плакать из-за него. Только вот мерзкое чувство горечи никуда не исчезает. Лишь немного притупляется, когда Бастия крепко прижимает к себе, ни о чем не спрашивая.


	23. День 23 - Кизил у дороги (Люси/Стинг)

Вдох — выдох. Еще раз, восстанавливая дыхание после бега. Ни капли не заботясь о том, что испачкает платье, падает прямо на траву. Только потом оглядывается. Она никогда раньше не забредала в этот уголок их имения. Садится поудобнее, спиной прислоняясь к живой изгороди, и досадливо морщится, слыша в отдалении голоса, зовущие ее.

— Ага, так я и отозвалась. — Фыркает себе под нос, все еще немного тяжело дыша.

— Я ведь могу запросто сдать тебя. — Откуда-то слева. Неожиданно. Люси вскрикивает, мгновенно прижимая руки ко рту. Только бы не услышали. — Забавная ты. Сбежала из дворца.

Наконец говоривший предстает перед ней. Высокий блондин с голубыми глазами, в которых так и пляшет самодовольство.

— Ты кто такой? — Резко подскакивает на ноги, ведь негоже позволять кому-то смотреть на себя сверху вниз. Да еще и так надменно.

— Тот, от кого ты сбежала, на самом деле. — Говорит немного лениво, растягивая слова. Так, будто ему бесконечно скучно.

— Хочешь сказать, ты… Как его там… — Хартфелия задумалась, припоминая имя. — Стинг кажется.

— Верно, дорогуша. Нехорошо отказываться от… — Договорить ему не дает недовольное шипение со стороны девушки.

— Никакая я тебе не дорогуша. Не зови меня так! — Буквально испепеляет взглядом карих глаз.

— Как хочешь, дорогуша. — Криво усмехаясь, произносит Эвклиф. Люси сжимает и разжимает кулаки в бессильной ярости. Хочется ударить наглеца, но воспитание не позволяет. А парень знает об этом и нагло пользуется.

Повисает молчание. Между ними идет молчаливое противостояние. Глаза в глаза. Карие против голубых. Злость против насмешки. Внезапно девушка предвкушающе улыбается, и произносит, все так же не прерывая зрительного контакта, слегка прищурившись:

— Знаешь, твоя подсадная утка понравилась мне куда больше. Он хотя бы пытался быть милым. Пожалуй, вернусь и составлю ему компанию. Как его зовут кстати?

Ответом становится едва ли не рычание. Ну разумеется. Она ведь только что хорошо прошлась по его эго. Теперь уже и синие глаза полыхают злобой.

— Не скажешь? — Притворно удивленно. — Жаль. Тогда сама спрошу. — Люси бросает ему взгляд выкуси-придурок и успевает сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем ее локоть попадает в стальной захват. Оборачивается, удивленно приподнимая брови.

— Я, наверное, смог бы с тобой ужиться. По крайней мере лучше уж ты, чем одна из тех послушных девиц-подстилок, которых мне предлагали раньше. — Скрипя сердце, Стинг вынужден был признать, что эта нахалка чем-то его зацепила. Что ж, если его все равно женят, то уж лучше пусть это будет она. Хотя бы скучно не будет.

Это своеобразное признание не произвело на Хартфелию совершенно никакого впечатления. Да и вообще. Этот человек сам по себе вызывал у нее неконтролируемое раздражение. Хмурится и резко выдергивает локоть.

— Мне плевать. Что бы ты там не планировал, этому не бывать. — Выше вздергивает подбородок, и снова пытается уйти. — А сейчас меня ждут. Отец и тот, кто представился Стингом Эвклифом. — Сарказм в ее голосе невозможно не услышать. Это непроизвольно вызывает ухмылку. Еще никто никогда так с ним не разговаривал.

— Буду тебя ждать на закате. У того кизила, что растет на холме, возле самой дороги… — Чуть помедлив, добавляет — дорогуша.

Прежде, чем Хартфелия успевает до него добежать и хорошенько врезать, наплевав на воспитание и манеры, парень легко перепрыгивает через живую изгородь и негромко смеется, довольный проделанной выходкой.


	24. День 24 - Театр "Бардак" (Сильнейшая команда Хвоста Феи)

Руки заметно трясутся от волнения. И не только у нее. Люси бросает быстрый взгляд на друзей. Они тоже места себе не находят. Черт их дернул согласиться на это задание? Кажется, что только Эльза чувствует себя вполне уверенно.  
Так, Люси, не дрейфь. Это же ребята, что может пойти не так? – Пытаясь успокоиться, думает заклинательница.

Оказывается, очень много что могло пойти не так. Стоя за кулисами, Хартфелия и не подозревала, какой «сюрприз» ожидает ее в зале. Вся их гильдия приехала посмотреть на выступление «сильнейшей команды». И конечно, притащили с собой Лаксуса-который-черт-подери-нравится-ей. Нервозность под взглядом его красивых серых глаз моментально усилилась в несколько раз.

Не-смотри-не-смотри-не-смотри. Ну пожалуйста. Это очень сбивает. Так и хочется закричать. Сердце стучит слишком громко, а ладони слишком потные. Мысли слишком заняты блондином, поэтому волшебница не сразу замечает проблему – катастрофу на самом деле – Скарлет слишком нервничала. И прыгала по тексту слишком сильно. 

Мысленно стонет, дает себе подзатыльник и проклинает этот театр, его владельца и актеров, сбежавших отсюда-теперь-ясно-почему. Встречается взглядом с растерянным Греем, который должен был только появиться, но мечница снова перепрыгнула несколько действий и теперь собиралась убить «злодея».

Почему всегда косячат они, а исправлять должна я? Ну почему?! – Вздыхает Люси, молясь, чтобы ничего больше не произошло. Вытаскивает ключ, призывая часы. Кажется, Эльзе стало лучше.

Только… вот… все вышло также, как обычно… Если не сказать, что хуже...

Скарлет ринулась на Грея с мечом, тот сколдовал «ледяные копья», зацепив Драгнила, который в ответ собирался ударить «когтем огненного дракона», но слегка промахнулся, спалив всю одежду заклинательницы и декорации в добавок.

Лицо залила алая краска стыда, злые слезы навернулись на глаза. Хартфелия искренне благодарила Хэппи, принесшего ей какую-то тряпку, чтобы прикрыться, когда девушка отползла в сторону кулис. 

Как ей теперь смотреть в глаза Лаксусу? Да и не только ему. Этот позор видело такое количество людей! Какой кошмар! Держательница застонала, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Пожалуй, после возвращения в Магнолию стоит взять задание на пару месяцев и свалить. Чем дальше, тем лучше. А еще она больше никогда не согласиться на задания в театре. Ни-за-что.

От неприятных мыслей отвлек чудовищный грохот, заставивший поднять голову. Скажите, что ей кажется, и это не ее команда только что разрушила театр. Увы, это не было кошмарным сном. Всю их гильдию выставили вон, так ещё и штраф заставили заплатить.

Что ж, зато ей точно больше не придется играть на сцене. Ее жизнь и так слишком сильно напоминала театр абсурда.


	25. День 25 - Светящиеся цепи (Люси/Лаксус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснение: представим, что в битве с Альваресом, до того, как встретить Грея и Джувию, Инбер Юра сражался с Лаксусом и Люси, подчинив их тем же самым заклинанием.
> 
> P.S. Такая своеобразная пропущенная сцена, я бы сказала

В голове было пусто, словно бы все заволокло густым непроглядным туманом.  
Что происходит? Где я? И кто «я»?

Через секунду исчезли даже эти мысли, захваченные неведомой силой. Девушка с изумлением огляделась вокруг. Прямо перед ней стоял высокий светловолосый мужчина.

Почему он _так_ смотрит на меня?

Затем в глаза бросается странная ледяная цепь на шее незнакомца. Да и вообще все здесь было покрыто этим странным льдом, от которого шла невообразимая злоба. Пальцы непроизвольно тянутся к собственной шее, чтобы обнаружить там точно такие же ледяные «оковы».

— Сражайтесь. — Холодный голос раздается справа, заставляя повернуться. Молодой человек с длинными синими волосами, забранными в хвост, почему-то смотрел на них с ненавистью.

Сражайтесь — деритесь — бейтесь — убей — убей его. Эхом стучит в голове. Люси машинально поднимает руку с ключами, но замирает, так ничего и не сказав.

Не может. Просто не может причинить этому человеку боль.

Почему? — Отчаянно бьется в висках вместо пульса. — Кто он такой?

В руках Лаксуса уже собирается магическая сила. Драконоборец готов нанести удар, только странное чувство в груди мешает действовать также решительно, как и всегда. Эти карие глаза — такие огромные — смотрят так знакомо и незнакомо одновременно. Почему она не нападает?

Ну же! — Рявкают в голове чужим голосом, и с пальцев срывается заклинание раньше, чем… А затем пустота. Тьма полностью поглотила сознание, подчиняя Дреяра воле Зимнего Генерала.

Мужчина дергает на себя цепь, связывающую его с девушкой. Та вскрикивает и падает, раздирая колени о лед, но не делает попыток дать отпор или хотя бы подняться. Ногой бьет прямо в живот. Следом добавляет «коготь громового дракона».

Люси сплевывает кровь, но ничего больше не делает, просто позволяя себя избивать. Волшебница видит в любимых серых глазах только пугающую пустоту. Значит, чтобы она не сделала, она в любом случае уже проиграла и потеряла его. Инбер забрал его душу, заставив телесную оболочку творить все это. Но даже знание этого не позволяет Хартфелии напасть на Лаксуса. Да и что может слабая заклинательница против дракона?

Девушка прикрывает глаза, не желая видеть искаженное яростью и злобой — не принадлежащих ему — родное лицо. Слышит только звон проклятых звеньев цепи, связавшей их. В пустоте кружится одно единственное воспоминание. Именно оно не позволяет призвать Локи и Деву, хотя голос мага льда просто оглушительно орет в голове, чтобы она сделала это.

Потрепанный и усталый Лаксус стирает с ее лица слезы, прижимает к себе и шепчет, что поможет отыскать ключ Водолея, где бы тот ни находился.

Уйди-уйди-уйди. Нет. Не хочу помнить. Оставь меня. Прошу.

Очередной удар в живот откидывает блондинку на несколько метров, заставляя врезаться спиной в стену разрушенного дома. Воздух вышибает из легких, а новый оказывается поступать. Глаза непроизвольно распахиваются, но из-за пелены слез все равно ничего не рассмотреть. Они такие горячие, что даже странно в этом ледяном царстве. Люси безвольным телом падает на спину. Смотрит в ясное голубое небо.

Дреяр вздергивает ее на ноги, грубо дернув за цепь в очередной — черт-знает-какой — раз. Обоим ясно, что следующее заклинание будет последним для держательницы.

Ну нет. Она не может позволить ему винить себя в ее смерти. Отшатывается назад. Звездное платье львицы. Да, альфа льва подойдет.

Секунда.

Луч света пронзает сердце.

Карие глаза расширяются от боли.

— Люблю тебя. — Пересохшими губами и охрипшим голосом.

Хартфелия снова падает. Но в этот раз что-то изменилось. Ледяные оковы рассыпаются. Рядом слышится болезненный хрип.

Драконоборец с ненавистью смотрит на собственные руки, испачканные алой кровью заклинательницы. Она ведь даже не пыталась сражаться с ним. Он просто — _ни черта не просто_ — убил ее. По приказу… Резко, до хруста шейных позвонков, оборачивается туда, где стоял враг.

Инбер Юра ухмыляется. Зимний Генерал одержал верх. Этот человек сейчас больше ни на что не способен. Ведь он предпочтет провести с блондинкой последние минуты ее жалкой жизни. И точно.

Лаксус падает возле Люси, руками зажимая рану. Пытается поймать взгляд любимых карих глаз. Только девушка уже смотрит словно бы сквозь него.


	26. День 26 - Чудаковатый чужак в шрамах (Люси/Лаксус)

Двери гильдии распахнулись. Повеяло холодом. Капли дождя заставили деревянный пол потемнеть. Грянул гром. Сверкнула молния. И на пороге возник человек в плаще.

Повисло молчание. Только Кана лила вино из бочки на пол, совершенно не замечая этого. Люси, сидевшая за барной стойкой прямо напротив входа, замерла. Что-то в этом человеке было жуткое. И одновременно девушка была уверена, что он не причинит им вреда. Поэтому слегка покачала головой, глянув на Миру, которая приняла оборонительную стойку.

По спине побежали мурашки. И хотя из-за капюшона, надвинутого на глаза, было не видно лица, Хартфелия знала — чувствовала — устремленный на нее тяжелый взгляд чужака. Захотелось сжаться в комочек и спрятаться за барной стойкой. Только какой в этом смысл? Вместо этого она выпрямляет спину и смотрит в ответ.

Снова раздается раскат грома. Свет в гильдии мигает, но заклинательница успевает заметить, что пришедший слегка покачнулся, а на пол — ему под ноги — упало несколько капель крови.

Что ей движет в тот момент, когда девушка подскакивает с места и спешит к человеку в плаще, не смогла бы объяснить, даже если бы очень захотела. Просто нужно. Нужно посмотреть ему в глаза.

Резким движением заносит руку, откидывая капюшон и удивленно охает. Где-то сзади вскрикивают Громовержцы. И кажется, Макао что-то говорит.

Перед ней стоял Лаксус Дреяр собственной персоной. Лаксус, который ушел на десятилетнее задание два с половиной года назад. И что-то было не так.

Он снова покачнулся, заваливаясь вперед, прямо на блондинку. И они оба рухнули бы на пол, если бы не подоспевшие Грей и Нацу, которые подхватили мужчину под руки и уволокли в больничный отсек. Венди тут же убежала следом, отправив Шарли за Полюшкой.

Люси все еще стояла на пороге, глядя на разбушевавшуюся стихию, но ничего не видела. Перед внутренним взором стоял взгляд родных серых глаз, смотревших совсем не так. Безразлично. Словно бы не узнал. Или не помнил?

Машинально переставляя ноги, плетется на второй этаж вслед за друзьями. Там уже во всю колдует Марвелл, залечивая раны Дреяра. Блондин же с удивлением оглядывается.

— Как он?

Вопрос срывается прежде, чем успевает осознать. Синеволосая целительница хмурится.

— Физически он теперь в порядке, но что-то не так с его памятью. Я не могу понять. Он… — Неожиданно ее перебивает хриплый голос.

— Кто ты?

Словно удар под дых. Такой безразличный тон. Значит, забыл. Хартфелия улыбается, натягивая на лицо маску, хотя все внутри разрывалось от боли. Хотелось завыть. Исчезнуть, только бы не видеть этого взгляда.

— Люси Хартфелия. Твой друг. — Уверенно выдает держательница. Маг хмурится.

— Не помню тебя. И почему в гильдии делали ремонт?

Вот оно как. Все настолько плохо. Он вернулся во времена, когда был еще тем Лаксусом, напавшим на товарищей.

— Что-то блокирует его воспоминания. Мне не удается убрать эту защиту, прости Люси-сан. — Чуть не плача произносит девочка.

— Ничего Венди. Ведь это не самое главное. Воспоминания можно создать новые. — Ярко улыбается, стараясь подбодрить Венди. Она вытирает слезы и покидает палату.

— Почему ты так улыбаешься? Как ты можешь? — Вопрос ставит в тупик. Против воли брови взлетают вверх, а глаза расширяются.

_— Почему ты так улыбаешься? Я ведь причинил тебе столько боли! Как ты смогла простить меня?_

_— Все просто, я люблю тебя._

Воспоминание проносится в голове яркой вспышкой. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Смаргивает их и внимательно смотрит на незнакомца перед собой.

— Потому что я сделаю все, чтобы мои друзья были счастливы, даже если мне будет плохо. — Уверенно произносит кареглазая. Дреяр смотрит с неподдельным интересом.

— И откуда ты такая свалилась на мою голову? — Вздыхает драконоборец, а после продолжает. Видно, что он растерян, не понимает, что произошло с гильдией, почему все вокруг выглядят старше, чем помнится. — Почему я общался с тобой?

И снова. Что ответить? Как объяснить то, что между ними было? Не поверит же, если сказать правду.

— Ты пахнешь мной.

Вдруг. Неожиданно. Она даже воздухом поперхнулась. Серые глаза смотрели прямо, ожидая хоть каких-то действий.

— Между нами… — Неуверенно начинает Лаксус. — Что-то было, не так ли? — И не дожидаясь. — Ты сразу показалась мне знакомой, хотя я тебя совершенно не помню. И я бы не нарушил своё правило «не встречаться ни с кем из хвостатых» ради абы кого.

Сильные руки резко сгребают опешившую девушку в объятия. А потом его взгляд падает на шею. На метку.

— Извини. Я не знал, что у тебя есть дракон. — Резко отпускает Люси.

— Ты дурак! — Злость неожиданно пробивается из-под растерянности, и заклинательница отвешивает ему подзатыльник. — Ты и есть этот дракон.

— Поговорим об этом? — Так привычно поднимает бровь, что Хартфелия не может удержаться от улыбки. Затем замечает в дверях травницу.

— Позже. Сейчас тебя осмотрит Полюшка-сан.

Посылает воздушный поцелуй и тенью выскальзывает за дверь. Даже если память вернуть не удастся, они начнут с начала. Снова пройдут путь ошибок и проб. Столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы стать счастливыми.


	27. День 27 - Проказы белки (Люси/Лаксус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В роли белки - незабвенный Хэппи. Такие шуточки, как мне кажется, вполне в его стиле)

Люси моргнула. Еще раз. И еще раз. Протерла глаза. Прислушалась. Тишина. Неужто все же показалось?

_Странная Люси._

Снова! Откуда этот голос? Хартфелия завертела головой в поисках источника звука, но в квартире по-прежнему не наблюдалось никого, кроме неё и Дреяра. Как и на улице до этого, как и в вагоне поезда. Какого. Черта. Происходит?

Вздохнула, выпуталась из пледа и потрясла за плечо Лаксуса, уснувшего на ее коленях. Он что-то недовольно пробормотал, но руки, обнимавшие талию, все же разжал. Блондинка проводит рукой по непослушным волосам мага прежде, чем отправиться на кухню, как вдруг.

_Испорченная Люси. Такое творила здесь. И не с Лаксусом._

Густой румянец заливает лицо, а мужчина резко подскакивает на диване. Взглядом какого-черта-это-было впивается в девушку, но она упорно молчит.

— Что это? — Наконец произносит драконоборец, внимательно осматривая помещение.

— О чем ты? — Шепчет Люси. Не уверена, что голос не сорвется.

— Да обо всем сразу. Что это за голос? И… — Фразу он так и не договаривает. Вместо этого рычит.

— Я правда не знаю. Думала, только я слышу. — Испуганно лепечет Хартфелия и отступает на несколько шагов.

_Люси надо наказать. У нее много интересного в нижнем ящике в шкафу._

Только не это. Пусть ей послышалось. Ну пожалуйста. Убейте ее кто-нибудь. И лучше раньше, чем это сделает Дреяр.

От стыда и ужаса волшебница просто теряет дар речи. Открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но не выходит. И кажется, у нее дергается глаз. Мужчина же в изумлении застыл в нескольких шагах.

— Люси… Я должен знать об этом? — Вопросительно вскидывает брови, и переводит взгляд на блондинку. И только сейчас замечает, в каком она состоянии. Похоже, даже вопроса не услышала.

В голове стало подозрительно пусто, а перед глазами заплясали черные точки. В уши словно вату затолкали. Почему мир кружится?

Последнее, что успевает увидеть Хартфелия — перепуганное лицо рванувшего к ней Лаксуса. А дальше — темнота.

В нос ударяет резкий запах, от которого хочется кашлять. Так, впрочем, она и поступает. Садится. Осматривается. Секунда. Вторая. Воспоминания возвращаются, и девушка шарахается от драконоборца.

Боже, пусть он молчит. И этот черт-бы-его-побрал голос тоже пусть заткнется.  
Тишину разрезает громкий возглас.

— Люсииии. Прости! Я не хотел! Это была всего лишь шутка! Я думал, будет весело! — Хэппи, появившийся из ниоткуда бросается к ней, заливая слезами футболку.

Машинально прижимает к себе кота прежде, чем осознает сказанное. Шутка? Будет весе… Глаз снова начинает подергиваться. А потом.

Смех. Истеричный. Вырвался откуда-то из подсознания. Вместе со слезами. Шутка. Мать вашу.

— Что здесь происходит? — Лаксус переводит взгляд с кота на свою истерично смеющуюся девушку. — Я перестал понимать окончательно.

— Шутка. Я убью тебя. Готовься, Хэппи. — Почти что нежно произносит блондинка, затем поворачивается к Дреяру. — Хэппи решил пошутить надо мной. Весело ему, видите ли.

— То есть ты мне не изменяла? И что все-таки находится в том ящике? — Потирает переносицу, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Так и знал, что отношения с этой девчонкой превратят его жизнь в театр абсурда. Но оно того стоило.

— Дурак ты. Я люблю тебя, и никого больше. — Невесомо целует блондина в губы. — А тебя, Хэппи, мы накажем.

На губах появляется ухмылка, не предвещающая ничего хорошего. И кот, и мужчина нервно сглатывают. Не часто доводится увидеть заклинательницу такой. Она достает ключи.

— Придворной дамы, откройтесь врата! Дева!


	28. День 28 - Полосатые барабаны (намек на Люси/Лаксус)

— Мира, я ведь серьезно тебе говорю, что не имею ни малейшего представления о музыкальных инструментах! И вообще о музыке! — В сотый раз повторила Люси, выдергивая свою руку из сильной хватки подруги. В итоге они остановились прямо посреди улицы.

— Именно для этого здесь я! — Восклицает Кана, закидывая руку на плечо блондинки.

Штраус кивает, подтверждая слова Альбероны, и снова хватает подругу за руку, продолжая путь. В музыкальный магазин. Где, по словам девушек, работали «самые сексуальные в мире парни». Хартфелия хмурится, понимая, что переубедить этих двоих не удастся и все непременно закончится жутким конфузом и ее, Люси, побегом. Тем не менее, послушно следует за Мираджейн, задумавшей очередную свести-подругу-с-парнем-пакость.

Интересно, чем же этот раз будет отличаться от девятнадцати, которые были до него? Раздосадовано думает кареглазая, замечая яркую вывеску, дверь под которой и была их целью.

Звякает дверной колокольчик. Троица заходит в просторное помещение, в котором достаточно много людей. Загадочно ухмыльнувшись, шатенка тянет их вглубь торгового зала.

— Эй, Бикс! — Заприметив высокого синеволосого парня с татуировкой на лице, радостно кричит она и запрыгивает ему на спину. Тот же только усмехается и целует их подругу.

— Девушки. Ничуть не удивлен вашим приходом. — Улыбается Мире. — Фрид сейчас на складе копается, можешь постучать, он будет рад тебя видеть. А с тобой мы не знакомы. — Оценивающим взглядом пробегается по фигуре Люси. Она недовольно хмыкает. — Я Бикслоу.

— Люси. И я совершенно не понимаю, что здесь забыла. — Скрестив руки на груди, отвечает девушка.

— Тебе понравится у нас. Стоит только провести здесь немного времени, ты влюбишься в эту неповторимую атмосферу. — Синеволосый парень продолжает расставлять пластинки по алфавиту.

— Сомневаюсь. Мои познания о музыке заканчиваются игрой на треугольнике. — Саркастически замечает кареглазая.

Дрогнувшие в попытке сдержать смех губы Бикслоу ясно дают понять, что он прекрасно уловил ее настроение. А вот раздавшийся сзади ехидный смешок стал неожиданностью. Резко оборачивается. Высокий блондин с «шухером» на голове прислонился плечом к — это-что-еще-такое — огромной колонке и внимательно рассматривал ее.

Словно раздевает. Мелькает в голове, и Хартфелия выше вздергивает подбородок.

— У нас есть и треугольники. Могу показать. — Кривит губы в ехидной усмешке.

— Не стоит. — Пожалуй, вышло слишком резко. Они ведь не виноваты в том, что у нее сегодня просто очень неудачный день. Повисло молчание, которое нарушила никогда не унывающая Альберона.

— Лакс, покажи ей лучше барабаны. Те, крутые полосатые, африканские, кажется. Люси оценит. Пусть она и не разбирается в музыке, зато просто обожает такие штуки.

Блондин вопросительно поднимает бровь. Девушка кивает. Стыдно признать, но слова подруги действительно заинтересовали. Путешествия были ее страстью. И чем больше быт страны отличался от их быта, тем лучше. В свои двадцать два Хартфелия объездила почти полмира, в поисках «своего» места.

— Много путешествуешь? — Интересуется Дреяр, пока они неспешно идут в сторону упомянутой «достопримечательности» через отдел с гитарами.

— Ага. — Рассеянно кивает она, и добавляет. — Больше всего мне понравилось в Мадриде, но так и не нашла места, где бы… — Запнулась, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово, чтобы было понятно.

— Где душа чувствовала себя дома. — Подсказывает Лаксус, неожиданно останавливаясь.

Люси была удивлена. Он так точно понял, что девушка хотела сказать. А потом перевела взгляд на просто огромные барабаны, стоявшие возле стены в самом дальнем зале. И хлопнула в ладоши совсем, как маленькая. Кончиками пальцев касается инструмента.

— Я привез их из последнего путешествия. — Ухмыляется мужчина. — Не смог устоять.

— Понимаю, о чем ты. Я тоже привожу памятные вещи из понравившихся мест.

Слегка улыбается, уже ни капельки не жалея, что позволила подругам затащить ее сюда. Это знакомство обещало быть весьма интересным.


	29. День 29 - Неловкость, близость, неизвестность (Люси/Лаксус)

Горячее дыхание на шее невероятно смущало. И тот факт, что за дверью, буквально в десяти шагах от них были люди. Их друзья. Которые смеялись, шутили и веселились, пока они здесь… развлекались.

Тихий стон против воли срывается с губ, когда нежную кожу слегка прикусывают. Чужие руки скользят по ее телу так, словно бы не делали этого множество раз до этого.

— Стой. — Вяло пытается сопротивляться, отталкивая его.

— Мм? — Мычит блондин, проводя губами по какого-то черта уже оголенному плечу.

— Лакс. — Люси томно выдыхает чужое имя. У обоих по спине пробежали мурашки от того, _как_ это было сказано. — Там же люди за дверью.

— И что? — Прижимает тонкие запястья чуть выше головы, внимательно заглядывает в любимые карие глаза, которые не видел черт знает сколько. Нет, больше он ни за что не согласится на такое длинное задание.

— Там ведь Нацу с Гажилом. И… — Похолодев от ужаса. — Мира тоже.

Дреяр, кажется, понял, что имела в виду блондинка. Недовольно рыкнул, уткнувшись лбом в точеное плечо. О других драконах и вездесущей старшей Штраус стоило подумать раньше. До того, как он, едва увидев Люси, затолкал ее в эту крохотную каморку недалеко от главного зала гильдии. Если они покажутся там в таком виде, даже дураку станет ясно, что здесь происходило. Держательница будто читает его мысли, слегка хмурится и говорит:

— Здесь есть черный ход.

Драконоборец только головой качает. После чего отстраняется и поправляет одежду. Уйти сейчас — верх неприличия. Тем более, что если десятиминутное отсутствие и могло остаться незамеченным, то их уход станет главной темой для обсуждения, едва за ними закроются двери.

-Ты права. — Мягко улыбается и ерошит волосы на голове заклинательницы. — Идем, нас заждались. Но ночью тебе не удастся так легко отвертеться.

Люси краснеет. Все же за те два месяца, что они не виделись, уже успела немного отвыкнуть от этой наглой манеры разговора. Словно Лаксусу нравилось вгонять ее в краску.  
Несколько раз вдыхает и выдыхает, завязывает волосы в хвост, игнорируя хмыканье со стороны мужчины. Приоткрывает дверь, тенью выскальзывает в зал, где тут же замечает подруг. Мило улыбается, но все они с неверием и шоком смотрят на нее. Потом переводят взгляды за спину блондинки, замечают мага молний и синхронно смотрят снова на Люси какого-дьявола-ты-не-рассказала взглядом.

— Как давно это происходит между двумя? — Старшая Штраус буквально подпрыгивает от нетерпения.

— Вы первый раз трахались в гильдии? — Беспардонность Каны снова заставила покраснеть.

— Люси… Он тебя заставил? — Грозно спрашивает Эльза, уже готовясь перевооружаться.

— Нет-нет. — Машет руками в попытке переубедить Скарлет. — И мы не делали этого, Кана.

— Огромный засос на твоей шее говорит совершенно об обратном. — Так вот что это было за хмыканье. Вот засранец. Может даже не сомневаться, что волшебница припомнит ему это в самый неожиданный момент. Фиолетовые глаза Альбероны так и лучатся ехидством. И держательнице, ой, как не нравятся эти переглядки с Мирой.

— Мы хотим знать все подробности о тебе и Лаксусе. — Шальная ухмылка дьяволицы не сулит ничего хорошего. — И пока ты не начала отрицать, своей прошлой фразой, ты сама все подтвердила.

Хартфелия мысленно дает себе подзатыльник, а потом прикидывает, успеет ли смыться прежде, чем ее настигнут. Не успеет. Под торжествующие взгляды подруг падает на свободное место. Это будет один из самых неловких разговоров в ее жизни, но ведь когда-то надо начинать?


	30. День 30 - Белая болезнь (Люси/Стинг)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что-то меня понесло немного... Если тут есть люди, знакомые с произведением Макса Фрая «Лабиринты Ехо», то вы наверное, помните книгу «Возвращение Угурбадо», где в Ехо была эпидемия Анавуайны. Я почему-то думала именно об этом, когда писала эту часть. Ну а если не знакомы с этим шедевром, то может быть заинтересуетесь)

_«Послушайте, а ведь нам всем нужен тот, кто целует на прощание.»_  
_(C) Каори Миазоно. Твоя апрельская ложь._

Эту дрянь прозвали белой болезнью. Никто не знал откуда пришла эта зараза или кто является нулевым пациентом, хотя бы потому, что теперь это было просто невозможно установить. Ясно было только то, что болеют только маги. Видимо дело было в эфирных частицах, потому что обыкновенные люди не заразись. Никто. Абсолютно.

Люси правда пыталась перестать злиться на них из-за этого, но не выходило. Это было неправильно, мелочно и жалко, но почему должны страдать только ее близкие? Черт, она просто надеялась, что Стинг был в порядке. Они уже довольно давно не общались. Сначала ее длительные миссии и его поездки в Совет, а затем эта эпидемия. И девушка чертовски скучала по нему. Так, что временами хотелось наплевать на все и уехать в Саблезуб. Заглянуть в любимые синие-синие лучащиеся ехидством глаза, заняться пальцами в чуть жесткие светлые волосы и бесконечно слушать насмешливые комментарии, призванные вогнать ее в краску, но…

Всегда есть это чертово «но»…

Она ведь хвостатая, а они своих друзей не бросают. Это внутреннее противостояние буквально выпивало всю энергию. Изо дня в день все повторялось, и разорвать этот замкнутый круг никак не получалось.

Остановилась. Заходить в гильдию было страшно. Страшно было узнать, что они потеряли кого-то еще. Хартфелия толкает деревянные двери дрожащей забинтованной рукой и погружается в атмосферу уныния и смерти, царившую в некогда самой шумной гильдии Фиора.

В воздухе висит удушливый запах медикаментов и едва сладковатый, едкий… Нет, не думай о том, что это запах разлагающихся… Не. Думай.

Не. Смей. Об. Этом. Думать.

Моргает, после чего с силой надавливает пальцами на переносицу. Перед глазами заплясали яркие пятна, но это помогло. Быстрым шагом идет на второй этаж, где в бывшем кабинете Мастера теперь был своеобразный штаб. Открывает дверь, замечая, что собравшиеся напряжены и расстроены еще больше, чем накануне.

— Почему у вас такие лица? Что-то случилось? — Обеспокоенно оглядывает Эльзу, Миру и Лаксуса с Фридом. Именно они впятером смогли кое-как не дать творящемуся сейчас кошмару перерасти в настоящий ужас. Им даже удавалось кое-как выхаживать больных. Но спасти удавалось далеко не всех. И здесь похоже дело было в силе волшебника. Чем он сильнее, тем легче переносит _белую болезнь_.

— У Саблезубых совсем плохи дела. Минерва сказала, что очень многие заболели. — Мрачно отвечает Штраус.

Стоп. Почему на связи была Орланд? Разве это не обязанность мастера? Внутри все сжимается. Кажется, сбывается худший кошмар. То, о чем она думала бессонными ночами, чего так боялась. Видимо все ее эмоции ярко отразились на лице, потому что даже скупой на эмоции Дреяр бросил на нее жалостливый взгляд.

— Я собираюсь туда. — Резко заявляет Люси. — Они ведь понятия не имеют, что нужно делать. Там, наверное, такая паника сейчас.

Никто не возражает. Скарлет только едва заметно хмурится, видимо раздумывая над тем, не стоит ли ей тоже отправиться. И этот взгляд мог означать только…  
— Я с тобой, Люси. — Кивает мечница.

А затем происходит уж совсем из ряда вон выходящая вещь.

— Я вас перемещу. Ни к чему тратить время на дорогу. — Сложив руки на груди заявляет маг молний. Глаза в удивлении распахиваются. Он только что предложил им свою помощь? Лаксус предложил помощь слабачке болельщице? На него так повлияла смерть Эвы? — Помогите им.

— Спасибо. — Одними губами произносит заклинательница, прежде чем исчезнуть в желтых молниях.

Картина, открывшаяся взгляду, была просто ужасающей. Повсюду — даже, черт возьми, на полу и на лестнице, — лежали больные. Ступить просто некуда. От одного к другому сновали донельзя уставшие волшебники. Они едва держались на ногах, но сменить их было некому, поэтому выбора особого у бедняг не было.

Минерва обнаружилась тут же — сидела, устало привалившись к стене, вся растрепанная и грязная. Увидев хвостатых, лишь вопросительно вскинула бровь. На большее не хватило.

— Где мы можем поговорить? — Наклонившись к ней спрашивает Хартфелия, заодно подавая руку, чтобы брюнетка могла подняться.

— В кабинете мастера сейчас только Стинг с Роугом. Не думаю, что они нам помешают.

Девушки кивают и следуют за волшебницей. Вверх по лестнице, направо, еще раз направо. Дверь открывается слишком легко. А вот войти внутрь отказывается куда сложнее. Давай, Люси. Смелее. Ничего страшного. Ты же можешь им помочь. Поправка. _Только ты_ можешь им помочь.

О том, что магия заклинателей способна исцелять эту заразу они узнали на пятый день эпидемии, когда заболела сама держательница. Тогда-то и произошло нечто непонятное. И самое интересное, что никто, кроме нее не помнил ничего, кроме вспышки теплого белого света. Но факт оставался фактом — Люси была здорова.

Рыдая от облегчения, девушка целые сутки лечила согильдийцев, пока не отключилась, не обращая внимания на жгучую боль в руках и заработав магическое истощение. Теперь же важнее всего было сохранить хладнокровие — ее эмоции никому не помогут, только все усложнят.

Задержав дыхание, шагает в комнату. И прижимает руки ко рту. Слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз. Волшебница умоляюще смотрит на подругу. Та недовольно хмурится, но все же пинает блондинку в голень. Чертовски больно. Зато рыдать расхотелось. Подходит к Стингу. Лоб слишком горячий. Даже для драконоборца. На них болезнь вообще влияла иначе, чем на остальных. Не сказать сильнее или слабее — просто по-другому. Они знали слишком мало, чтобы судить об этом наверняка. Нацу и Венди девушка вылечила прежде, чем развились серьезные симптомы, а где находился Редфокс никто не знал.

Руки привычно обжигает, когда на кончиках пальцев потрескивает магия. Маленькие звездочки срываются с них и исчезают. Прикладывает ладони к вискам парня и что-то шепчет. Теплый свет, затопил комнату, словно мягкое облако. Когда он погас, дыхание Эвклифа выровнялось, жар быстро начал спадать. Кожа больше не была такой прозрачной.

Пальцы едва гнутся, но это самое последнее, что сейчас волнует Хартфелию. Она разворачивается и подходит к Роугу, повторяя манипуляцию. Потом приходит очередь Минервы. К тому моменту, как Люси заканчивает с ней, Стинг уже сидит на кровати и с интересом наблюдает за происходящим и едва слышно бормочет:

— Вот это глюки. Только почему Люси такая уставшая?

— Я тоже ее вижу, Стинг. Почему у нас даже бред один на двоих? Может я не хочу, чтобы твоя девушка была последним, что я увижу. — Тихо замечает Чени, криво ухмыляясь. Если они уже способны шутить, значит обоим стало действительно лучше.

— Дураки. — Слабая улыбка трогает губы. — Я же волновалась. Почему не сказали, что все так плохо? И где Юкино? Мне нужно рассказать ей, что она тоже может помочь.

— Она заболела сегодня утром. Я провожу тебя к ней, когда мы закончим. — Хмуро произносит Орланд. По ее взгляду ясно, что дела у Агрии обстоят не лучшим образом. Если не поспешить, даже вместе с Духами девушке не удастся спасти волшебницу. Ну почему она может так мало? От мрачных мыслей отвлекает вопрос брюнетки. — А что вы здесь делаете?

— После разговора с тобой сложно было поступить по-другому. Тем более, у нас все не так скверно благодаря Люси. Она спасла очень многих.

— Этого не достаточно. — Опустив голову, сдерживая слезы. Глупый-глупый-глупый маленький магический источник. Будь он больше, она смогла бы спасти куда больше людей.

Осторожное прикосновение к рукам заставляет зашипеть. Ладони тут же резко разворачивают. Девушка буквально чувствует негодование, исходящее от драконоборца. Какого черта он вообще встал с постели?

— Что это такое? — Блондин кивает на обозженные пальцы и ладони.

— Это плата за лечение. Ты ведь лучше других знаешь, что за все надо платить. И это самые настоящие пустяки, по сравнению с тем, что я могла потерять тебя. И ребят. — Карие глаза встречаются с синими. Упорство против недовольства и волнения.

Затем ее неожиданно сгребают в объятия. И без слов все становится понятно. Люси все же роняет несколько слезинок, пряча лицо на груди Стинга. Все волнение отступает на второй план. Вместо него только спокойствие и уверенность. Теперь, когда у нее есть его поддержка, она сможет все. И начнет с исцеления Саблезубов. Прямо сейчас.


	31. День 31 - Солнечная сила (Люси, Нацу)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и все) Последняя часть неожиданно - даже для меня - получилась про дружбу Нацу и Люси.
> 
> Идея поучаствовать в Writober фесте пришла ко мне еще в прошлом году, когда я увидела работу одного из любимых авторов, где в примечаниях было указано, что она написана именно на этот фест. Тогда уже было поздновато принимать непосредственное участие, так что это я отложила в список грандиозных планов на следующий год. И вот оно! Тридцатого сентября появляется список. Так началась история этого сборника.
> 
> На протяжении всего месяца я выкладывала небольшие зарисовки каждый день. И далеко не всегда была довольна результатом. Были части, которые я переписывала по восемь раз... Были и такие, в которых я знала, о чем напишу, едва увидев тему. И есть те, которые были придуманы в полёте фантазии, когда в взгляд цеплялся за какую-то фразу или в голове мелькая неожиданная мысль.
> 
> На самом деле этот опыт очень много мне дал в плане роста, как автора, как мне кажется. Например, я раньше вообще никогда не писала в такой направленности, как джен. А тут на тебе. Тема именно для неё. Да, пусть эти работы одни из самых маленьких в сборнике, но они все же есть. Ну и это был первый опыт работы по заданной теме (если не вспоминать о школьных сочинениях конечно). Начинать было немного страшно, но потом я как-то привыкла и дело пошло само. Даже как-то не верится, что этой зарисовкой я ставлю точку... 
> 
> Но! Этот сборник дала мне мощный толчок для дальнейшей работы, так что не прощаюсь на долго)
> 
> P.S. Alice_99, я помню, что обещала вам работу. Я не забыла, она в процессе написания. Просто меня понесло, и она получится достаточно большой по объему. Надеюсь, что это хоть как-то искупит долгое ожидание))

Такой разбитой Люси не чувствовала никогда. Даже в тот раз, когда по вине ее отца началась битва между Хвостом Феи и Фантом Лордом. Даже тогда, когда узнала о том, что они проспали на острове Тенрю семь лет. Или когда потеряла Мишель.

Она давит горький всхлип, но чертовы слезы все равно катятся по лицу. Сворачивается калачиком прямо посреди арены, наплевав на то, что вокруг полно народу. Они и так считают ее ничтожеством. Слабачкой. Хуже уже не будет.  
Блондинистые волосы, отливавшие не далее, как пару часов назад на солнце золотом, сейчас все были в пыли и с опаленными кончиками. Да, видок у нее должно быть очень жалкий. Она. Жалкая. Слабая. Никчемная. Проиграла первый бой. И не заработала баллов. Ни одного проклятого балла. Не смогла показать, чего стоит Хвост Феи. Подвела товарищей, которые столько раз заступались за нее, жертвовали всем. А Люси не смогла.

Горло дерет от рвущихся наружу рыданий, но опозориться еще больше Хартфелия не может себе позволить. Внезапно чувствует чье-то приближение. Палящее солнце заслоняет большая тень. Открывает глаза. Даже сквозь туман слез видит такие знакомые сандали. Нацу. Такой родной, любимый Нацу, который много — _чертовски много_ — раз спасал ее жизнь. С самой первой встречи. Даже сейчас в голове звучит его веселое: «Ну, ты же хотела вступить к нам в гильдию? Айда с нами!» и широкая — самая искренняя во всем мире — улыбка. Так больше никто не улыбался, кроме него.

— Не плач, Люси. — Непривычно тихо и серьезно говорит Драгнил. Что-то в его тоне заставляет съежиться еще сильнее и втянуть голову в плечи.

— Но ведь так обидно… — Голос срывается.

— Прибереги слезы для нашей победы — Ей показалось, или… он действительно улыбался? Садится, превозмогая боль в каждой мышце тела. Смотрит на драконоборца. Он улыбается ей? Ей, которая проиграла бой и подставила товарищей? — Ты молодчинка! — Похоже у нее все-таки глюки. Только вот яркая улыбка Нацу говорит совершенно об обратном. — Благодаря тебе мы поняли, что еще сможем повоевать в этом мире. Ноль баллов. Ну разве не занятно? Теперь все будет иначе.

Он вновь протягивает девушке руку. Зовет пойти с ним. Вперед. В светлое будущее. В Хвост Феи. К друзьям, ставшим семьей.

— Ага. Я аж воспылала. — Произносит его коронную фразу. Оба усмехаются.

Это всегда был Нацу. Та сила, что заставила перестать жить по инерции и начать делать то, что хочется именно тебе — Нацу. Сила, что заставляет идти вперед и никогда не сдаваться, потому что есть за кого бороться — Нацу. Неведомая магия, растягивающая губы в ответной, ничуть не менее искренней — солнечной — улыбке — дружба. И Люси не устает благодарить судьбу за такого лучшего друга. Ведь именно он — ее сила.


End file.
